To his coy captain
by grizmelder
Summary: Renji finds out whether a captain's haori can give him what he's been yearning for. ByakuyaxRenji fluffy romance with some adult fun
1. Chapter 1

Description: Renji finds out whether a captain's haori can give him what he's been yearning for.

Disclaimer: owned by Kubo Tite-san

This is an old fashioned fic - I've not read the manga since 2009! But I still love this pairing, and I find myself coming back to it. As the community is quieter these days I thought I'd pick up my pen again and see if I could actually finish a fic for a change.

Fluffy fic covering my favourite topic: how these two idiots actually end up in a relationship together. Might come back to do something angstier next.

Named after the poem 'To his coy mistress' by Andrew Marvell

**CHAPTER ONE - Had we but world enough and time**

It had come to the point of making a decision.

He had known that the day would come - after the battles, the clean-up and time for the dust to settle. Still, Kuchiki Byakuya had been dreading the moment when he stood, in front of his peers and was asked the question "Will you support Abarai Renji in his application to become 5th Division Taicho?".

In the moment where the remaining 7 captains turned to him, waiting on the most important voice in the room, Kuchiki-Taicho found it easy to assent, after all. It was almost a relief to nod slowly and say "I will. He is more than worthy of the position." He ignored how fast his heart thumped as they all turned away from him, leaving him to zone back in on his own thoughts.

Yamamoto Sou-taicho reverently agreed "Ah. It is done, then. Abarai Renji will be instated one month from today. Dismissed."

As easy as 6th Division's Kuchiki-Taicho, had found it to give up his Lieutenant, Byakuya the man was uneasy. In one month he would lose the best vice captain he had ever had. He sighed to himself, softly toeing down the steps outside of first division. 'That is not what is bothering you, be honest with yourself. You consider Renji a...friend...if not something more.'

Renji was perhaps one of three people whose company he actually enjoyed. Renji had so many friends, that Byakuya felt quite solitary by comparison. 'When he becomes Taicho he will have yet more admirers, yet more friends, and he won't be obliged to spend any time with his former leader' Byakuya despaired. The primary excuse to spend time with the redhead would be gone and Byakuya would be left with slim pickings - the occasional dinner with Rukia, captain's meetings and cross-division "bonding" exercises.

Byakuya's brain tripped over a completely different type of bonding exercise but he quickly shook the thought loose and turned in the direction of his division.

When he came in through the gate to 6th Division, Renji was in the main courtyard with a group of twenty soldiers. He was watching dutifully over them as they sparred hand-to-hand. He looked up to Byakuya with a disarming smile and raised a hand in greeting. Then went back to training.

Kuchiki-taicho's lips thinned.

Renji truly had grown up into quite a responsible lieutenant. There had been a time when he would have come running to see his Taicho and hear what had happened in the meeting. As it was, Byakuya didn't see him until the end of the day - the orange light sifting through the windows as the division emptied for the evening.

Renji carefully slid open the door to their office and paused in the open space between their desks. "How was your day, Kuchiki-Taicho?".

"Quite productive, thank you..." he paused, looking at Renji expectantly. The redhead balled his hands into fists and breathed in, waiting. "Go on, Abarai, ask me," Byakuya prompted.

"...should I bring out the good sake, or that cheap shochu I hide in my bottom drawer? Either way, you'll join me, right Taicho?"

Byakuya smiled a little, getting up from his desk and making his way to the alcove next to him. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a soft, matte blue bottle of plum wine and two cups.

"It's better than that, Fukutaicho. I think this warrants a proper celebration."

Byakuya's heart skipped as Renji beamed at him.

Rubbing the back of his head in that characteristic way, the redhead busied himself pulling out a low table and two cushions. He set them across from each other in the middle of the room and then paused before he sat. Byakuya found it funny that he could always tell when Renji was thinking. You could almost see the cogs turning.

"Kuchiki-taicho, I really hafta thank you. I'd have never dreamt...Thank you." He knelt and bowed deep.

Dipping to sit at the table, Byakuya looked down at him fondly, letting himself feel a bit more keenly whilst Renji's face was turned to the floor. "As much as I'd like to consider it a personal victory, I feel your raw talent deserves some credit also. Come now, a toast?" Their wooden cups thunked together. "To 5th Division Taicho, Abarai Renji." Byakuya smoothly drank the entire cup, as was customary.

"To Kuchiki-Taicho." Renji replied, slamming back the contents and, just managing to catch the aftertaste, commenting "This is really good stuff!"

"...Indeed it should be, my father left it for me."

Byakuya saw Renji stiffen where he sat, looking mortified for a second. "It is meant to be drunk, Abarai Fukutaicho . Enjoy it."

"You're in a good mood, Taicho, are you that pleased to get rid of me?" Renji teased.

The older man hoped that Renji's eagle eyes didn't pick up the uncertainty in his glance before he responded "I am gaining a colleague, rather than losing a subordinate."

"Somehow I think you'll still be teaching me how to not be a screw-up." Renji barked a laugh.

"Then here is your first lesson. Self-confidence. I believe in the living world they would say 'fake it until you make it'." Renji looked at him quizzically for a moment, so Byakuya poured them both another cup to cover his informality.

"Your second lesson will be how to properly appreciate expensive alcohol when it is offered you."

* * *

Renji hated leaving his Taicho. Maybe it was just because he'd had a few cups of strong plum wine, but as his friends called to him from the door of the pub and Kuchiki-Taicho peeled off towards home, Renji thought there was something off. He naturally paused for just a second, peering after Kuchiki-Taicho in the darkness.4

"Come on, you idiot. You'll never have to look at the back of that haori again in a month's time, better start getting out of the habit." Hisagi said, physically dragging him into the warmth of the izakaya.

"Is he still mooning?" Matsumoto tutted. "This is why it's taken you so long to get a promotion in the first place."

"Don't start with that again," Renji growled. Ikakku laughed, bringing over some drinks to the table and catching Matsumoto's comment as he divvied them out.

"I've got a theory," Izuru said slyly. "I think Renji-kun was lying when he said he'd got over Kuchiki-taicho. I reckon that he actually thinks he stands more of a chance with Kuchiki-taicho if they're on the same level. It just took him two years to realise it and ask for the promotion."

Renji's ears were suddenly very warm. Izuru always was the perceptive one. He took a very long gulp of his beer. It was pointless trying to deny it, these people knew him too well.

"You know, Kira, I think you're right." A wide grin crept over Ikakku's face. "He's thinking they can be the next Ukitake and Kyouraku, you can see it in his eyes."

Hisagi laughed "I can see it now, Kuchiki-taicho and Renji conspicuously absent from Captain's meetings, turning up together to parties..."

"Runners carrying love letters between the two divisions every hour..." Matsumoto cooed.

Renji finally bit. "For god's sake, I only jus' managed to get you idiots off this topic. Kira did you really hafta bring it up again?!"

Matusmoto sighed. "You make such a cute couple! It's a shame it's never going to happen."

The redhead wanted to say 'you don't know that because you don't know him like I do.' But, after years of fantasising he thought that his academy friends were probably right. It was true that he spent more time with Kuchiki-taicho than he used to. Renji earnestly thought they were friends. They had lunches together, and the occasional drink after work...

But the best times were when Rukia invited him over for dinner - the two childhood friends would stay up late together chatting, then when Rukia inevitably got sleepy, Renji would slip out to the garden or the library. If he was lucky, his Taicho would be there with a bottle of warm sake. Once, he had read aloud to Renji.

* * *

"Is your book any good?" he had asked. Rather than being annoyed at the disturbance, Kuchiki-taicho had paused, and said "Shall I read you a passage so you may judge for yourself?"

Renji didn't even remember what it had been about, exactly. Something about a teacher and his student meeting after many years. He had gently fallen asleep to the sound of that beautiful, deep, reverberating voice, with the warm smell of tatami in his nostrils and a soft cushion under his head. He'd woken to find the room dark, his Taicho gone. He'd been covered with a blanket, and the book was left next to him with a note saying "For the next time you suffer from insomnia."

He left the book behind, sorely tempted to write back something provocative - 'You can help me sleep anytime' or maybe even 'I preferred it from your lips.'

A loud shout of 'Three cheers for Abarai Taicho!' dragged him back to the present. It was his night, he remembered. He grinned, picking up his drink. "Watch out Seireitei, I'm comin' through!" he yelled, to tumultuous cheers.

* * *

Family commitments often hounded Byakuya, so that he felt he spent his whole life working. Half of the time for the Gotei, and the other half for his family. There were numerous relations asking for favours, money, permission, or just attention.

In fact, he used to stay at work so late and work through his lunch hours precisely to ensure his family had as little time as possible with him when he arrived back at the estate. His passion for Renji had changed his perspective, however, and now he found his old habit of overworking himself was an easy excuse to spend more time with the redhead.

He had left Renji at the pub doorway with a heavy heart, knowing what was most likely waiting for him at home. He wasn't disappointed.

The latest array of requests were for him to remarry. The recent war and scare on his life had reignited his relative's quest to see him settled again.

Byakuya stole into the estate via the side entrance, weaving his way through the gardens to his private garden, kept under lock and key. This was the safest way to avoid any unwanted attention for the evening - practically a prisoner in his own home, locking himself into his rooms.

He had just reached the locked door to his garden when a shuffling of feet reached his ears. They had found him. He sighed, turning and hiding the key in his glove.

"Good evening," he said, looking at the three old men tottering his way.

"Kuchiki-sama!" Toshio and Kazuo said, bowing.

"Good evening, Kuchiki-sama," Kuchiki Kenzo said, obviously taking the lead on this assault for his attention.

"How can I assist you?" Byakuya responded coldly.

"There have been several propositions of marriage come through from very eligible families recently, which we've attempted to pass on to you several times, Kuchiki-sama. I know that you have been busy, however, so we came to give them to you personally." Kenzo said, holding out a large manilla folder.

"...Thank you..." Byakuya said, with a raised eyebrow and a look of distaste. He didn't immediately take the folder, but as it hung in the hair offered to him, he eventually snatched it from Kenzo's grip and sighed in irritation. "I hope you appreciate that my position on remarriage has not changed, therefore you give these families false hope."

His protest seemed to fall on completely deaf ears - their new tactic was to simply ignore him, it seemed.

"We heard of your Fukutaicho's happy news. It would be an honour to host him more regularly at the estate, Kuchiki-sama, after his promotion."

It was a clear snub on Renji's current position, however it gave Byakuya pause. That would imply that after his promotion, his family could not object to Renji spending more time at the estate.

Byakuya smirked in a way that he hoped was intimidating, and simply said "If Abarai-Taicho deigns to bless me with his presence, I shall ensure to introduce you, Kenzo. Goodnight."

He would have to persuade Rukia to ask Renji to dinner again.

* * *

Renji had been expecting Rukia to send a dinner invite after hearing his news. He was sort of counting on it, truth be told.

He'd bought his Taicho a present, a book, that he'd been carrying around in his sleeve for a good few days. It hadn't seemed right to give it to them man at work. He'd bought it in the living world, in an effort to ensure Byakuya didn't already have it in his extensive library. It was called 'The mambo kings play songs of love' - a title that had catapulted him back to one of the most promising nights of his infatuation.

They had been called to the living world to sort some emergency that had turned out to be a false alarm. It was late, rainy and grim, so looking for somewhere to eat they had stumbled into a samba club - the only place left open. Despite walking in wearing suit trousers and an open shirt that should have matched, Byakuya's slim form had been utterly out of place in the hall. He looked too neat and controlled against the rather exotic group of people swarming in the sunken dance floor. Renji had felt rather at home, undoing another button on his shirt and thinking that he'd at last found somewhere his garish fashion choices fitted in.

Asking for a table, the waiter had seated them in a cosy corner, quiet enough to talk but still close enough to the action that Renji had to resist tapping his feet to the live music. They'd been quiet whilst they ate a few bar snacks, but then Byakuya had ordered a whiskey and Renji tried his first mojito. "The couple in red are really somethin', eh?" Renji had commented. Byakuya had nodded "You can tell that they are talented, because they make the dance look so effortless."

"Do you dance, Taicho?" Renji had ventured, feeling bold.

"...not like that, not in a long time." Kuchiki-taicho had muttered.

"But you did once?" the redhead pushed, looking for any little detail or insight into the man himself. He thought he saw a flicker of something in those steely eyes for a moment, before they returned to his drink.

"If you want to dance, Renji..." Kuchiki-Taicho had started to say. Renji froze in disbelief, but the sentence ended with "..you go ahead. I will stay here." Awkwardly, Renji got up to find a dance partner, feeling like he couldn't now make excuses to sit quietly with the man he loved.

He'd like to think he gave it a good go, and the girls he danced with were very...keen. Something about his long hair, and the tattoos peeking out from his unbuttoned shirt was drawing them in. But his eyes kept flicking to his captain, and with his glances he tried to convey the heat, the desire to dance instead with Byakuya. Would he ever get to say that name aloud?

Renji remembered the feeling when the other man had finally left his seat. Success had soared briefly, thinking he had successfully communicated his wishes without having to say the words 'dance with me'. Byakuya's reiatsu was like thunder, though, and Renji compulsively apologised as he hurried off the dance floor "Sorry, Taicho, I got carried away...". The reiatsu softened, but they hadn't spoken the whole way back to the safe house.

Sighing, Renji wrapped the book he'd bought in a red silk furoshiki, chosen especially to match his own hair. Then he picked up a small gift for Rukia too - a bunny themed notebook - and left his meagre apartment.

The guards at the entrance to Kuchiki manor knew very well he could walk straight in, but they called out his arrival, and Renji sensed the serving staff scurrying to make their masters aware that he had arrived. The autumn light was fading slightly, and he could smell dinner wafting from the kitchens.

He was met by a servant halfway along the walkway to the dining room and told that dinner would be served in one of the little tea houses hidden in the depths of the garden. It was just big enough for a small party of four or five people, and the three of them would be quite comfortable.

Rukia was on her own when he arrived, she was tucked under the kotatsu with the heater on low to take away the chill from the room. She started and smiled as he walked in - to Renji it seemed she had been gazing out of the open doors into the garden on the opposite side of the house. "Good evening Abarai Taicho!" she said with an overly ostentatious bow, shuffling from under the table and bringing her forehead right down to meet the floor.

"Ah quit that will ya?" Renji huffed, then a wolfish grin spread across his face. Rukia laughed, rising and patting the spot next to her. She gave him an awkward one armed hug as he sat down. "I really am proud of you, you know. Jokes aside."

"Thanks Rukia...I'm sorta terrified."

"Why?! Dummy!" she said, turning towards him and punching him in the arm. "They wouldn't have given it to you if they didn't think you could do it."

"I know, I know, it's just a lotta responsibility s'all and I'll have some learnin' to do."

"Yeah, and? You think Ni-sama just popped out of the ground as a fully-formed Shinigami captain?"

"...That would make a lotta sense, actually."

They paused, pondering. "Maybe that was a bad example..." Rukia admitted.

"It was a fine example," came that deep, clipped voice Renji knew so well.

Kuchiki-Taicho was poised in the doorway, expression completely unreadable as usual. Renji wondered if Rukia also felt like a schoolchild that had just been caught passing notes, or climbing the school fence. Before either of them gathered themselves to apologise, Kuchiki-Taicho swept in, toeing off his shoes and settling himself on the other side of the table from them, saying "I was far too young when I became a captain. I had the military and operational skills but certainly too little appreciation for the other requirements of running my division."

"Other requirements, Taicho?" Renji queried.

"The things you are so good at, Abarai-Fukutaicho. People management, diplomacy, managing personality clashes and relationships. I have become lax at these things since you have joined the squad, and I shall have to pay closer attention between now and when you leave."

Renji scoffed. That wasn't at all important, surely? Even high-schoolers could do that sort of thing, running clubs and sports teams without anyone killing each other. "But you're the figurehead...the person we all look up to. That's the bit I'm dreadin'."

"They look up to you more than you realise, Abarai. Like with parents, there is one disciplinarian and one parent that people go to for support and comfort. I think we know which of us plays which role." Byakuya looked at Renji pointedly, raising his eyebrow as the servants started to fill the table in front of them with piles of delicious food.

Renji suddenly remembered his presents and pulled them out of his sleeve. "I got you both a little something, as a thank you." He held one in the direction of each Kuchiki.

"You really shouldn't have, Renji!" Rukia smiled, unwrapping the notebook with a fond smile. She kissed him on the cheek and he tried not to blush out of embarrassment. Kuchiki-Taicho took his parcel hesitantly, looking at Renji with a frown. He opened the hardback edition and turned it over in his hands. "I got it from the living world, I figured you always need a good book."

Byakuya had smiled then. "A book is always a good gift. Thank you, Renji."

* * *

Once they had stuffed their faces, Kuchiki-Taicho had retired and left them to talk. Rukia had brought some fizzy grape soda and chocolate for them to share, courtesy of Ichigo. "You know he's right?" Rukia said after a long pause in the conversation. "Huh?" Renji replied, distracted by Rukia stealing the last chocolate.

"About you leading people. Even when we were kids, you took the lead, making decisions, making sure everyone knew what was happening and...you really were there for everyone when they needed someone to talk to."

"...I suppose I was. I dunno. People jus' talk to me."

"It's a wonder you're single, good listeners make good boyfriends."

Renji thought it was best to the divert the conversation. He'd never really come clean about having a crush on Rukia's brother, and this many years into the crush he couldn't admit it without feeling like a creep. "Ahhhh come off it. I'd be the worst boyfriend. I'm always sweaty from runnin' around everywhere. I work too much, drink too much too. I have fuckin' awful taste in gifts. I don't know how to talk about mushy stuff..." At least I'm good in bed, he thought to himself.

"Then find someone who doesn't care about all that."

What, like Kuchiki Byakuya? Renji almost snorted. "You're just tryin' to set me up cos you're all loved up yourself."

That shut Rukia up quite effectively on the subject of boyfriends. Ichigo was a forbidden topic in the four walls of the Kuchiki mansion. Giving Renji a hard glare, Rukia decided to huff off to bed, giving Renji a squeeze before saying "You can see yourself out, Abarai-Taicho" and shuffling off through the garden to her rooms.

Renji stretched before getting up. Would it be the library tonight or the garden? The air felt cold outside as he stepped onto the veranda. He was going to guess library.

He walked around the outside of the Kuchiki mansion on the wooden covered walkways. The creaking planks played a sort of song as he went. He turned the corner and smiled as he saw the light on in the library - good guess, Renji! Padding up to the door, he knocked quietly and called 'Shitsureishima-su' before poking his head around the sliding door.

Kuchiki-taicho looked up from the book Renji had gifted him at dinner. He was sat at an angle to a low table, a cup of tea steaming at his right hand.

"Rukia's off to bed. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Not at all."

"You could read me some of your book...? I'm curious, the people in the shop seemed to rate it."

To tell the truth, Byakuya had been skimming the first few pages to get a feel for the novel before he started. So far, it seemed quite introspective but he hadn't caught the details. He couldn't admit that now, however, so he simply nodded and gestured to a cushion on the other side of the table.

Rather than sitting on it like a normal human being, Renji naturally flopped to lie with his head on the pillow. Byakuya tried to find a good place to start reading properly, slightly distracted by how beautiful Renji's hair looked spilled across the tatami floor under lantern light.

As Byakuya started reading, he soon realised he'd made a mistake. His eyes skipped ahead and saw the danger, but he couldn't very well stop. Had Renji realised the contents of this damned novel? It had taken a rather sudden turn for the...erotic.

"She liked him, liked it, liked his manliness and his arrogance and the way he threw her around on the bed, turning her on her stomach and onto her back, hung her off the side of the bed..."

He paused

"..pumping her so wildly she felt as if she was being attacked by a beast of the forest. He licked the mole on her breast that she thought ugly with the tip of his tongue and called it beautiful."

It didn't matter that it was a man and a woman in the story, just the act of reading this aloud to Renji was affecting him. He felt warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. He could hear Renji's breaths grow a little shallow, a little uneasy. Byakuya was concentrating very hard on the words on the page before him, lest he make eye contact accidentally.

"Then he pumped her so much he tore up the rubber and kept going even when he knew the rubber was torn; he kept going because it felt so good and she screamed and felt as if she was breaking into pieces, and -"

Renji suddenly let out a barked laugh. "Oh man, Taicho I'm sorry. You can stop...I didn't realise it'd be..well. That kind of book."

Byakuya paused for a second then said "We are both adults, Renji...I can continue." He wasn't sure that was the truth. "No, don't...god, I can't believe this filth won an award or something."

The redhead raised his head off the pillow and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. "To be honest, I bought it because it reminded me of that samba club...you remember the one?" He leant back on one arm, looking at Byakuya.

How could the older man forget? He had almost thrown caution to the wind and asked Renji to dance, but then at the last moment he had bottled it. Instead he had been forced to sit there, watching as his Renji, wild, hair down and sticking faintly to his neck, had been passed between a group of beautiful, olive skinned women. The redhead's shirt had been undone almost to his navel and he kept giving Byakuya these heated glances, he'd been sure they had bubbled over from his feelings for the ladies dancing with him. He had not appreciated it at all.

How many years ago had it been? Two? Three? Renji had a good memory.

His eyes widened. This was ridiculous!

Suddenly he realised. He was going to have to do something otherwise he would still be sat here in two years time pining over Renji. Still asking himself the same damn question: could they ever be together? If he had to go through this hell interminably he was going to go absolutely mad. Was he already mad, lusting after the same man for almost three years?

Byakuya steeled himself for the moment of truth and started with "Of course I remember. I...should have danced that night."

"...Yeah, it was fun." Renji hesitantly responded. "Would you really have danced?"

"Given the right partner..." he looked directly into Renji's eyes, hoping to convey something of his feelings, to push the conversation in the right direction.

Renji looked at him curiously. "They were a friendly bunch, I guess."

Idiot. Byakuya had forgotten how oblivious Renji could be. This may prove challenging.

Just as Byakuya thought to make another attempt, Renji began speaking again. "Taicho, I know it's not a samba club, but maybe I could take you to dinner to make up for the...sexy book fiasco?"

He inwardly sighed in relief. Renji had had an innate ability for rescuing awkward situations, in Byakuya's opinion. "That would be...appreciated," the older man said with a smirk. That would be his chance.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - I would love you ten years before the flood

Adjusting his kimono one last time, Renji tried to calm his nerves. He kept having to remind himself that the dinner was not a date, and it would be dangerous to start acting as if it was. He had still dressed very carefully, though. Renji had gone for a royal blue kimono with black hakama - dark and simple enough to be close to a uniform, so Kuchiki-taicho wasn't too put off.

He had also been in charge of choosing a venue, which felt like a great responsibility given Byakuya's fine tastes. He had eventually picked a traditional Japanese style izakaya - but one of the best in the whole of Seireitei. It offered private booths, and Renji had managed to use his position in the Gotei 13 to wrangle them one for the evening. Renji was satisfied that an izakaya was still informal and 'Renji-like' enough not to rouse suspicion from any quarter though. Yes, he was pleased with himself.

Meandering up to the pub, he took in the beautiful wood and paper walls, intricate sliding doors, unusual upstairs balcony and elegant sloping roof. There was a garden out the back and a teahouse in the grounds, he knew from hearsay. He dipped through the door hanging and entered a spacious hallway. Stepping up and out of his shoes into the room proper, a waitress rushed up and bowed. "There's a reservation under Abarai Renji. I'll wait in the bar until my guest arrives," he said in his best authoritative voice.

He plopped down on a cushion and waived the nearest waitress for two glasses of good sake. He set one across the table from himself and took a long drink of his own. It was quite quiet in the common room, but the waitresses were rushing about in the hallway, going back and forth from the private rooms, and squashing past each other on the stairs. He'd evidently been lucky to get a room.

Would Kuchuki-Taicho be impressed? Would he want to rush straight to their booth so nobody saw them eating together?

The front door of the pub slid open and Renji knew it was him by the nervous stammering of the waitress as she said "Irasshaimase..." Renji looked up over his should at the new arrival.

Kuchiki Byakuya was wearing an emerald green kimono with crests at the chest, and dark midnight hakama with a faint black stripe. His pristine tabi socks were beyond white and a black haori was draped artfully around his shoulders. Renji could see hints of an intricate bamboo pattern on the lining, peeking out at the sleeves and lapel.

Beautiful. And that was before you even got to the lustrous black hair, almost to his waist now that he was growing it out. And the steely grey-blue-lilac eyes. That were looking right at him. As he was...gawping. Damn.

* * *

He took in the scene. Renji had bought two drinks, and was nursing one carefully. He'd washed his hair and put on quite a stylish traditional outfit. He looked nervous as he snapped out of his ogling, rubbing his palms on his thighs before standing. Retrieving the two drinks as an afterthought.

Wait...ogling? Yes, he had definitely been ogling, hadn't he? Byakuya absently took the glass offered to him by the redhead as his brain continued to work.

How stupid had he been? He was ashamed of himself, two such realisations within a week. Suddenly the penny had dropped that whilst Renji had been quite open about his professional devotion, this didn't explain everything else. The late nights together, bringing him lunch, buying him small gifts, the way Renji sought him out so often, made such an effort to please him. Everything was always just so. Even this pub - so carefully chosen, he could see now, to be pleasing but match Renji's own tastes. The perfect compromise.

Byakuya felt slightly sick, thinking that perhaps his Fukutaicho harboured the same feelings as he himself did. That should have been a comforting thought, but it wasn't. Because if it was true, that meant they'd both spent years carefully tiptoeing around the matter...because of Kuchiki Byakuya's own damn pride and foibles.

But he had jumped three steps ahead. He decided he would have to test his theory.

"This is quite a nice restaurant, Renji," he started neutrally. "You needn't have used your influence to get a table here on my account." Watching for the reaction, he was rewarded with a blush. Hmm.

The waitress opened the door for them and they slipped into a small tatami room overlooking the gardens at the back - the soft sound of running water drifted into the room with the moonlight. Here too, Renji had excelled. Nobody would see them here at the back of the building, but they weren't cloistered in one of the windowless central rooms either.

"Who else would I take to a place like this, Taicho?" Renji replied, sitting and huffing slightly.

"It would make quite a good spot for a date," Byakuya teased, keeping his face utterly neutral. Renji took a swig of sake. "But perhaps we shouldn't talk about your personal life."

Renji seemed to rally himself, grinning wolfishly and saying "That's ok, as long as we can talk about yours, Kuchiki-sama?"

Well, that was a different attitude, thought Byakuya. "That is what friends do...but as for my personal life, there is little to say that you don't already know."

"Well I don't have much time fer all that either..." Renji said, looking at his glass.

"I suppose not...you spend most of your time with me." Byakuya pushed just a little further.

Renji smiled a bit sadly. 'Laughing at himself, perhaps?' Byakuya thought. After all, he had given this man no hope, not even thrown him the smallest lifeline in this, had he?

Kuchiki Byakuya had come along intending to confess. But perhaps he would just be himself, and see where the evening led them? It would be better if it happened naturally.

"You have accused me of wanting to get rid of you, Renji, but now you look as though you will miss me," he teased.

"O'course I will Taicho. We're...friends as well as Captain and Vice-Captain," he rushed on, saying "Shall we call for some food?"

The waitress came back and took their order. Byakuya suggested they get hot pot - intimate enough to send a message? After retrieving his eyebrows from where they had settled somewhere around his hairline, Renji agreed with gusto. "It's a good night for somethin' cosy and warmin'."

They chose a few sides and the vegetables and meat to go in the hotpot and the waitress backed out gracefully.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat hotpot before, Taicho," Renji said.

"It was a favourite family meal, but the cooks at the estate do not do it often, as it's not easy to adapt to feed the whole estate, and is best enjoyed in a leisurely fashion that doesn't fit with their shifts."

"But yer the head of the house, can't ya have what ya like?"

"I have to make sure the house runs efficiently, Renji. Small sacrifices such as only having nabe once or twice a year are no bother."

"...I suppose."

"What is your favourite meal, Renji?"

"Definitely takoyaki. Even though you end up eating it on the hoof, especially if you're with Rukia!"

"It doesn't really matter where you are eating as long as the company is good, surely? Though I will concede that it matters whether the food is good."

Renji cocked his head and smiled. "That's way too philosophical for this time o'night Taicho. You need another one of these." He refilled his captain's glass from the ceramic sake jug. "So wha's your absolute favourite meal, Taicho?"

"My favourite dish is kim-chi..." he paused, deciding on honesty. "But my favourite meal is the Bento you bring us for lunch."

You could see Renji stop in his tracks. It was quite amusing to watch.

Just at that moment, the food arrived and Renji jumped out of his skin as if caught in the act of stealing. It took a minute or so to calm the waitress down from her fervent apologies and bowing.

"This looks delicious," Byakuya said, watching the soup begin to bubble in its big bowl, suspended over a candle that burned blue. They had a tray of mushrooms, leafy greens, tofu and thin slices of beef to dip into the rich broth. Edamame beans, a pot of tea and a pot of rice sat at the side next to some gyoza that Renji had impulsively ordered. Byakuya thought they may be too full to walk home by the end of the meal.

Home? Which home he wondered. That was perhaps a question best left for the moment.

To give himself time to think, Renji got started on the cooking. He used his chopsticks to plop some veg and tofu into the soup, then looked at Byakuya. "Shall I get some beef going?" he asked.

"Please. I shall pour the tea."

"I can do that..." Renji hurriedly said. He always served his superior his tea, never the other way around.

But Byakuya was already there, coming around the table to kneel and pour for Renji. Their thighs brushed as Byakuya leaned in and he touched Renji's fingertips as he handed the cup over, but he didn't look Renji in the eye. If Renji could catch Byakuya's eye then maybe he could tell what was going on in his captain's mind? There was something deliberate about his Captain's actions, something knowing in his eyes to go with his casual comments about Renji's love life and almost flirtatious questioning. And when did Byakuya start using his first name so often? What the hell was happening?

Renji watched as his captain fished out a slice of beef from the pot - it took a matter of a minute to cook in the soup. "Hm, that really is delicious," the older man commented, picking out the other slice with his chopsticks and holding it out for Renji to eat. What. The. Hell.

'My face must be a picture,' Renji thought as he tentatively leant forward to eat from his captain's chopsticks, wrapping his lips around them carefully. This was what couples did. His heart thumped painfully. Byakuya must know what he was doing, this proved it. Two can play at that game, he thought.

"Tofu, Byakuya?" he said, watching for the reaction as he held out his own chopsticks this time. "Ah, one sec, 's hot," he said, blowing on it for a moment before holding it out.

The way Byakuya leant forwards, opening his mouth and taking the offered food was so insanely elegant and sensual that Renji felt his cock twitch. There was a flash of passion in the Byakuya's eyes, he was sure of it. And he hadn't even been flayed alive for using his captain's first name.

A quirk of the eyebrow told Renji that it hadn't gone unnoticed, however.

Byakuya took a sip of his sake, looking a bit more unsure of himself all of a sudden. They'd crossed a line somewhere in the last few minutes. Neither one had acknowledged it out loud yet. Something in Renji wanted it to be Byakuya that acted first. That was the right way to do it, he felt.

* * *

The older man, however, was just thinking the exact opposite.

Byakuya had a sudden crippling fear that if he were to take the plunge, to ask, to demand or act, and it was not reciprocated, he was still at this moment the one in a position of power. Asking something of his Lieutenant that wasn't acceptable. Even if they weren't here as colleagues but as friends.

He silently went about adding more food to the hotpot, deciding to back off a little for the moment and let Renji lead the way.

"I need your help to appoint your successor, Renji," he said, reverting back to the safe space of work.

He realised this was a mistake, looking at the brief hint of disappointment in Renji's expression. "I'm sure Kuchiki-Taicho will make the right decision."

And that was that. Their dinner suddenly became quite normal, a little deflated. A wasted opportunity.

When they had paid up, Renji dutifully walked Kuchiki-taicho back to the estate. But it was mostly done in silence.

As they arrived at the quiet side door to the gardens on the far side of the estate, Byakuya tried to summon up a bit of their earlier honesty. "I very much enjoyed your company tonight..Renji." The redhead seemed to stand a bit taller, more confidently at this statement.

All he said, however, was "I did too...Goodnight, Taicho."

"Perhaps next time I shall pick the location..." Byakuya whispered to himself. But Renji was walking away.

With a soft sigh the noble turned and walked into the garden of his estate.

* * *

Renji's brain suddenly registered that last comment. He paused.

What was holding him back? The spark between them was undeniable. If Byakuya didn't feel anything for him, there was no way Renji could have escaped that tavern in one piece, the way he'd behaved.

He turned, but Byakuya was disappearing into his garden.

Fuck this shit, Renji thought.

'We shared an indirect kiss over that hotpot and I want a real one.'

He balled his hands into fists, resolute, and flash stepped after his captain.

Byakuya had gone about five metres along the weaving path, through tall, rustling bamboo, when steps sounded again behind him. He paused, confused.

Renji's hand suddenly gripped his arm tightly and turned him, hand coming to his chin and making their eyes meet. There was a moment of silence, and even though he shouldn't have, Byakuya let Renji look into his eyes. Deep into them.

"You know how I feel, don'tcha?" Renji muttered.

Byakuya silently nodded.

"An' how do you feel, Byakuya?" Renji asked, tilting Byakuya's head back.

The warmth of their breath was mingling, his eyes fluttered shut in answer, hands coming up to grip Renji by the front of his kimono. He leaned into him, and Renji leaned back.

Their lips meant so gently, so tentatively at first, just brushing. But Renji was not a man to do anything by halves. He answered the gentle touch by slanting his mouth across Byakuya's, tongues and teeth coming into play. Byakuya could feel the bamboo at his back and Renji's right thigh pressing against his own, Renji's hand wrapping around the back of his neck to angle their kiss. Red hair felt like silk in his fingers, indistinguishable from the fabric of Renji's kimono. God he could do this forever.

Renji pulled back slightly, pressing several slow sensual kisses to his mouth before stopping, resting their foreheads together.

"How long have you..." Byakuya asked.

"Since the first time I saw ya, I think..." he laughed softly. "You?"

"Years. Since before that ridiculous samba club."

Renji softly swore under his breath. "We're idiots."

"Oblivious fools, yes."

Byakuya hungrily dragged Renji back to him, tangling his fingers in that mane of red and kissing his jaw, his neck, his mouth. Renji groaned.

When they broke apart, Renji stroked the hair from Byakuya's face asking "How is this even gonna work?"

"It can't...until after your promotion." Byakuya sighed. Renji's eyes had become stormy - he didn't like what he was hearing.

"As we are now," Byakuya continued, "there will be some question of us acting inappropriately. However, two captains are beyond such things. It will be easier, if we are on the same level."

"You realise I only went for the promotion in the hopes of either shockin' you into action or actually catchin' yer eye?"

"It would seem, then, Abarai-Taicho, that your gamble paid off."

Renji took Byakuya's hand in one of his own, bringing it to his lips and kissing across the knuckles, all the while staring into the elder's eyes, meaningfully, teasingly.

"So what's off limits until then?" he asked. There was that wolfish grin again.

Byakuya looked down, almost gulping. "I don't see why we can't still go out for dinners together...be seen together. We must not attract attention, however, no public affection, no...late night visits."

"So I couldn't take you home? I couldn't push you up against that tree over there and -"

Byakuya covered Renji's mouth with his hand. "No...not yet."

He felt Renji's smile under his palm and dropped his hand.

"Don' worry. I can be patient," the redhead said. "I think."

"We have held ourselves in for almost three years, after all." Byakuya said, smirking.

That knowing smile was worth waiting three years for, Renji thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE - An hundred years to praise thine eyes**

It was absolute bliss. At least, Renji thought it was. The simple fact that he knew Byakuya felt the same way. The promise of more - a future together maybe. Since their mutual confession a week ago they had lunch together as often as possible, and had managed to go out for dinner together at a Tempura restaurant.

They had barely touched however, and Renji admitted he was struggling to keep his hands off the other man. But Byakuya was being very strict on the matter of affection and touching, even in private. Renji's inauguration as captain was a fortnight away and he was wondering whether he would make it that long without some serious heavy petting (if that was even allowed). He ached for them to be able to relax and act like a couple, just to be easy in each other's company.

As it was they hadn't had this opportunity and it was causing issues. Selfish thoughts aside, Renji thought they'd almost forgotten how to act normally around each other. Yesterday they had been demonstrating some hand to hand combat in front of the seated officers, and it hadn't quite gone as planned. Usually Byakuya could disarm and incapacitate his Fukutaicho almost embarrassingly easily. Despite Renji being taller, bigger and disproportionally heavier. Yesterday, however, Renji actually had to encourage his captain to grip his Shihakusho tighter to begin with - the move wouldn't have worked otherwise - and then, when Renji had resisted as he was meant to, he had managed to flip the move over on Byakuya at the last second.

He had never seen Byakuya so indignant before - half knelt in front of him with one arm bent behind his back. He had tapped twice for Renji to stop and was immediately released but neither man could disguise their shock. They had gotten away with it only because the squad had chalked up Renji's success to his promotion, muttering that Renji "looked and acted like a Captain now."

This incident led Renji to decide that it might be best to invite Byakua over to dinner to relieve some tension. Just some talking and a bit of kissing, nothing too scandalous.

He straightened the cushions in his living room and looked around, satisfied with how clean his apartment looked. Grabbing Zabimaru he locked up and left for work. The morning was a little chilly, so he settled into a jog to warm up. His apartment was about ten minutes walk from the division, and he called out an "o-su" to all the sixth squad members he passed on his way. Passing under the gate to the division he slowed to a walk, wiping his forehead and the back his neck with a cloth that he tucked in the back of his obi.

Their office was on the second floor overlooking the courtyard, and he made his way up knowing that Taicho would have already arrived. It wasn't quite 8am so they had a few minutes to talk before they were technically on division time.

"Morning' Taicho," he greeted, sliding the door closed behind him. The immediate response from Byakuya was "You're early.." before the older man caught himself and added "Good Morning."

"Yeah," Renji laughed "I wanted to catch you for a non-work related conversation...Byakuya."

The Captain put down his pen. "Ah, I see. I suppose we have time."

"Nothing too serious..I jus'..Look I'm sorry about trainin' yesterday. I don't know wha' happened, but I figured it's probably a bit weird still given what's happenin' between us. I wondered if you wanted ta come over to mine for some food tonight to just talk a bit..."

"This wouldn't be an attempt to get me alone, would it Renji?"

"Well yeah...but not like you're thinking..."

"Then I accept."

"Good, I'll cook," Renji grinned.

"That expression does nothing to persuade me of your good intentions, Abarai." Byakuya frowned, going back to his paperwork.

"Then I'll go grin over here whilst I make some tea," Renji chuckled.

* * *

Byakuya had decided to change into a plain kimono before heading back out towards Renji's apartment. However this had turned out to be a huge mistake, he realised, entering the main hall to be greeted by Kuchiki Toshio in his best court attire. 'Not now, surely!' Byakuya thought.

"Kuchiki-sama, welcome home. We will set you a place for dinner - it is such a rare treat that you are home in time to dine with the clan."

"I will not be dining with the clan, Toshio-san. I am merely stopping to change, then I will be eating out." Byakuya responded, angrily shedding his shoes and attempting to merely walk past the elder.

"Eating out, Kuchiki-sama? Again!?"

"Yes. With Abarai Renji."

"...I do hope there is no cause for concern, spending so much time with Abarai-Fukutaicho. Does he need such preparation for his captaincy?"

Byakuya paused, unable to resist arguing with the frustrating old codger.

"I do not dine with Abarai professionally. I am dining at his house, as his friend. He needs no assistance to master the art of leading a squad, I assure you."

"His friend, Kuchiki-sama? You surely cannot have anything in common with that...man." Toshio finished lamely.

"More than I have in common with you." Byakuya muttered under his breath. "Last time we saw each other, the thought was expressed that you should be honoured to welcome Abarai Taicho. Does it change matters if you welcome him as my friend, not just as my fellow captain?" Byakuya whispered threateningly, turning to Toshio.

Toshio knew when to back down, leaving Byakuya to get on with his evening.

It put a damper on his mood, however, and he suddenly felt compelled to dress more formally and make sure that this looked like a meeting of friends rather than burgeoning lovers as was the truth.

* * *

He arrived at Renji's apartment some time later, holding a box of fruit under his arm - a present for the host as was customary. He was hovering on the verge of knocking. He felt exposed on the landing outside of Renji's second floor apartment and the prospect of being in private together was giving him butterflies. He knew Renji probably wouldn't keep his hands to himself, but the reckless part of Byakuya (the bit that so often went against his family's wishes) didn't care.

To his surprise, Renji opened the door before he'd knocked, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, apron round his middle and hair down. Byakuya wondered if he'd made a mistake looking at Renji in bare feet, shirt clinging to his shoulders and trim waist, tanned arms and tattoos on show. "Are ya comin' in? I could feel your reiatsu hanging around all the way from my kitchen," the redhead said, raising an eyebrow.

Byakuya held out the gift and said "For the host." Renji cocked his head in confusion, but stepped back to let Byakuya in and shut the door behind them. "You shouldn't have. And you don't need ta act so formal." Byakuya's breath caught as Renji leant towards him, but he just brushed a kiss to his hairline, avoiding the kenseikan.

"I felt it was best to make the dinner appear formal," Byakuya explained.

"Ah I get it. Hence the fruit."

"I was taught to always bring a gift."

"Thanks," Renji said, turning towards the kitchen. "Make yourself at home. I'll be done in a minute - I'm making Italian food." He waggled his eyebrows then disappeared around the corner.

Byakuya stepped out of his shoes and up into the room, looking around curiously. There were photos of Renji and his academy friends on the sideboard next to a shelf full of books and...comics, Byakuya noted disapprovingly. A movie poster of some sort with what looked like laser swords was pinned to the wall on one side of the room, but otherwise it looked quite traditional. Renji had some rather exotic, spiky looking plants growing on top of the bookshelf, and instead of a sofa there was a big pile of red cushions in one corner next to the window, and the dining table sat with two traditional chairs against the wall. Neat, with just a few personal touches. He could see a hallway leading off to the right, no doubt to the bedroom and bathroom, and the kitchen straight ahead.

"I hope you like spaghetti," Renji called. Byakuya headed over, peering in from the kitchen doorway at Renji. He was stirring a big pot of boiling water, eventually fishing out a string of spaghetti to test. The food smelled divine.

"We're ready," Renji declared, satisfied with his efforts. Byakuya watched as he mixed the spaghetti with a cream sauce with...bacon?...then split it into two waiting bowls, cracking an egg into the top of each one and sprinkling chives over the top to finish. Impressive, the older man though. Renji held a bowl out for him and then gestured him towards the table.

"Where did you learn to cook Italian food?" Byakuya asked.

"Ichigo's dad is quite a cook," Renji replied "I've learnt a few things."

Taking a mouthful, Byakuya found it quite delightful. They ate in silence for a for moment before he broke the silence again. "Did you intend to speak to me about anything specific, Renji?" Byakuya enjoyed saying Renji's first name, and did it as often as possible now that he could without raising suspicion.

"I just wanted us ta have a bit o' time to act as a couple, I guess. Jus' natural."

"Indeed?"

"My thinkin' - and I'm not that much of a thinker - is that this is all new and personally I don't really know what to do with myself when we're out togetha in public." Renji explained. "So we need time ta ourselves to get used to it."

"I agree." Byakuya responded simply.

Making an effort to encourage this attitude in Renji, he put down his fork and reached up, starting to unweave the headpiece that was such a symbol of his status. They could be more equal, then. Renji stopped eating to watch him, a goofy smile on his face as he said "You really are beautiful, Byakuya." He reached over and wrapped a strand of black hair round his finger, tugging it softly.

"As are you," he replied quietly "Those clothes suit you." It seemed to Byakuya that Renji couldn't stop himself from grinning at this admission. He leant back, posing and running his hand through his hair in a way that he knew showed off his arms and made the t-shirt ride up to show a hint of tanned stomach. Byakuya resisted glancing down at it. "You look hungry," Renji commented. "Yes, for food," Byakuya said pointedly, looking back to his plate. But of course Renji had read him correctly. He really wanted to peel that t-shirt off the redhead and...stop. Stop it. He took a long breath in.

"I was plannin' on kissin' ya after we've eaten, just so you know." Renji said. Byakuya's stomach responded with a little flip. They hadn't kissed since that night, not properly. "There is no need to announce your intentions, Renji. I believe I could have guessed that."

"Dontcha find it kinda excitin' to be able to say what you want and what you're really thinkin', though?"

"I've never really had that luxury in any aspect of my life," Byakuya mused. He thought Renji almost looked offended on his behalf.

"I'm gonna get you a glass o' wine, then we'll practice straight talkin'," the redhead said, getting up and coming back from the kitchen with two tumblers and a bottle. Cracking the screw top (Byakuya was sceptical of the quality of this wine all of a sudden) Renji sloshed out a half glass each. "Eat up," he prompted, going back to inhaling his own food like a man starving. Byakuya did as he was told, sipping at his wine. It was fresh and citrusy, working as a good pallet cleanser as he finished his meal and continued sipping away.

"So," Renji began, having tidied up their empty bowls. "This is ya chance to learn from the master of straight talkin'. Just learn when to stop - I never mastered that bit." He leant over the table towards Byakuya, swirling his wine around in one hand. "Let's start with an easy one. What do you think of my fashion sense?"

"Tonight aside, utterly terrible."

"DING DING. Correct answer." Renji continued "What's your favourite thing about me?"

"Your smile." Byakuya said instinctively. It sounded way too sickly sweet as he heard himself say it, but Renji seemed pleased. He chuckled, then said "My favourite thing about you is how determined ya are. Or maybe I should say stubborn..." He glanced at Byakuya and said "Oh, and your eyes."

"Very well, I will continue to be stubborn if you like it that much."

"Ahhh no Taicho come on, gimme a break." He slumped sideways in his chair, leaning against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him into the room before continuing. "What were you really thinking about when you looked at me all hungry earlier? I can tell you had something on ya mind." Renji pushed, looking sidelong at him.

Byakuya hesitated. He wasn't sure whether to be honest, but he knew how important it was in a relationship. And if he couldn't say what he wanted now at the start of the relationship, he wouldn't get what he wanted later. "I was thinking...considering...how much better you would look without your clothes."

There was a second's pause then Renji crawled - no prowled was a better way to describe it - towards him. "You just hafta ask," Renji whispered. The older man felt a thrill but responded "I could say the same to you. If you want me to sit next to you, just say so." Renji immediately leant forwards, curling his hand into Byakuya's hair and guiding them into the kiss.

It was as all-consuming as Byakuya remembered - the redhead's mouth was so warm, and surprisingly soft apart from the stubble on his chin and jaw. Renji kissed him hard then backed off, making Byakuya chase him, teasing with his tongue. Renji's hands had started wandering too, softly grasping at his waist. Byakuya couldn't resist wrapping one of his hands around Renji's bicep, squeezing just a little. Renji grasped the wandering fingers and guided them to his chest, pressing the palm against his sternum.

They broke their kiss and Renji looked at him. "I'm all yours, Byakuya." His chest was radiating heat. Byakuya ran his hand up and across Renji's shoulder and relented. He shifted to sit sideways across Renji's lap and leaned in, eyes closing.

Pulling himself upright, Renji pressed their chests flush together and wrapped both his arms around Byakuya, moaning appreciatively into their kiss. "This would be more comfortable on my futon," he commented, breaking away.

"No," Byakuya said simply, dipping to kiss his way up Renji's neck, tongue sneaking out to trace the line of a tattoo. Renji swore softly, hand slipping from Byakuya's hip to squeeze his arse. "Why not?" the redhead asked breathily.

"Because if we cross that line I will not want to leave at all," Byakuya responded, nose buried in Renji's mane of red hair, hands appreciating the muscles of Renji's back.

"If we didn't have to behave I would totally be getting laid tonight, wouldn't I?" he teased. It earned him a hard bite to the muscles of his shoulder. However Renji seemed to enjoy that.

Byakuya was almost ashamed of his behaviour when he realised his hands had begun creeping up under Renji's t-shirt. Hard muscles and a soft trail of hair leading down from his taught belly button to the waistband of his jeans. Renji's breath was heavy as they kissed, hands rubbing Byakuya's lower back, squeezing his arse again. "We have to stop," Byakuya said, breaking away.

Renji groaned "You're such a tease."

"Don't be a child, Renji. I am simply requesting that you wait, not that you become celibate," Byakuya responded, sitting up straight, still perched on Renji's lap.

"Only you could act so high and mighty whilst sprawled in another man's lap getting his ass felt up." Renji laughed.

Byakuya shot him a look. But he quite liked that Renji had settled so easily into speaking honestly when they were alone. His family would be incandescent with rage when they found out.

"So does this mean it's ok if I tease you back?" Renji grinned his wolfish grin. Byakuya thought it looked rather like a trap of some kind.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, get off me if you don't want to get pounced."

Byakuya was a bit confused, he'd not agreed to anything, but then he realised that Renji often filled in for his side of the conversation. Perhaps something to even out who was doing the talking was in order..."Shall I read to you?" he offered.

"That'd be nice. Jus' nothin' sexy this time. I'm already rock hard," Renji said with a sigh.

"You really don't know when to stop talking."

* * *

The book chosen had been some gothic horror story of some kind, which Byakuya had quite enjoyed, but Renji's comment had stuck with him. "I'm already rock hard."

Something about how crass Renji was turned Byakuya on.

He shut the door to his rooms and locked it behind him to discourage visitors. It wasn't late, but it had taken him twenty minutes to extricate himself from Renji's embrace, then another twenty to put on his kenseikan and actually get out of the door. The redhead had thankfully behaved at this point.

Now that he was home Byakuya immediately went for his private bath, stripping as he went and deciding to worry about the trail of clothes across the floor later. How long had it been since he was this aroused? Pausing, he shrugged out of his kimono, thinking about how confident Renji was in his own looks. Not just confident, overtly sexual. Byakuya wasn't sure he could act so brazenly. Byakuya knew he was good looking, but Renji was unashamedly erotic - or was that just the effect the redhead was having on him?

He sat on a wooden stool to wash before getting into the bath, filling up a wooden bucket with warm water and pouring it unceremoniously over his head. Remembering the evening he'd spent with the redhead was making heat pool in his groin, fuelled by the tickling paths the water was making across his skin. He massaged his scalp as he washed his hair, then sighed, stretching one leg out in front of him and tentatively reaching down to touch himself. He hadn't done this in months. Lusting after his subordinate had felt wrong, so he had rarely given in to temptation. But now they were together he couldn't resist.

Byakuya took his time, moving his hand slowly up and down his length, feeling it throb as he remembered being pressed against the bamboo in the garden. But this time, Renji's thigh was pressed against his erection, grinding against each other, Renji's arousal hard against Byakuya's hip.

He squeezed hard and moaned into the empty, echoing bathroom. The thought of Renji's long hair tickling his chest, mouth on his neck, hands running up and down his thighs. He traced his own hand up the inside of his thigh cupping his balls, hissing in pleasure. Renji kneeling in front of him, kissing his stomach and then...

He groaned as he came all over his own chest, breathing fast.

Two weeks left.

Byakuya poured more water over himself to wash away the evidence and finally sunk into the bath, taking solace in the hot water.

Two long weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR - Tear our pleasures with rough strife**

Renji woke alone, which wasn't ideal, but he was in a good mood. An idea had occurred to him in the midst of Byakuya's teasing.

He realised that he was in the fairly unique position of being able to drive Byakuya mad with wanting him. Byakuya would have to break his own rules in order to give in to Renji's advances, and in the meantime there was plenty of leeway in their professional life for a bit of flirtation. Everyone assumed Renji was being personally tutored by Kuchiki-Taicho ready for when he left to become a captain in his own right. And an evening alone with Byakuya had revealed some of the older man's personal preferences. He had everything he needed.

The first part of his plan came to fruition a few days later. Their scheduled squad military drills proved the perfect opportunity. Renji usually followed up with one to one training with a rotation of the seated officers, so he'd have lots of time to work up a sweat.

Renji intended to work hard, and his officers didn't disappoint - probably because they knew it would be the last time Renji would train with them.

"That was great, Naoki-kun," he said, bending over to catch his breath after they had sealed away their Shikai. "I think I'm going to take some time with Rikichi drilling swordplay then call it a day."

"Abarai-Fukutaicho...can we ask you something?" Naoki ventured.

"O'course, what's up?"

"Will the new lieutenant be taking over these sessions? Do you know who they will be yet?"

"I can't say, Naoki-kun. You know that. But I'll make sure someone looks after things."

"...it's just. I hope you don't mind me saying Abarai-Fukutaicho but if we have to wait for a new person then I'm not sure Kuchiki-Taicho will be able to take over sparring with us. He's so busy, and I wouldn't want him to waste his time."

"I can guarantee that's not the way he sees it," Renji responded, hoping he had reassured them.

He was still mulling over their concerns whilst he and a Rikichi were sparring, the boy was getting better but wasn't so much of a challenge that Renji had to give him undivided attention. Sending Rikichi on his way, Renji resolved to talk to Byakuya about it another time.

Right now he had a mission of his own.

Sparring solidly for three hours had been more than sufficient enough to work up a sweat, and he shouldered out of his kimono as he walked across the landing to their office. He used the garment as a rag to wipe his face then waltzed right into the room, shirtless and hot as hell. He threw the kimono top across to his side of the room and let down his hair, rolling his shoulders and tensing his muscles as he walked over to the cupboard next to his desk. He shook out his mane to stop it sticking to his back and retrieved a comb. Brushing the thick locks back from his face, he turned around, twisting slowly to show off his abs and said 'Christ that lot were energetic today.'

He could see he'd had the desired effect. Byakuya's mouth was slightly open, brush poised and dripping ink on the page. His gaze travelled down Renji's body as he watched. "Are there still have some towels next door?" Renji asked, walking over and checking in their little supply closet. He fished out a towel and started drying off his torso, wiping his chest.

When he was done he turned to Byakuya and said "Like what you see?". He strutted over and stood next to Byakuya's desk, towel thrown over one shoulder. The captain snapped out of his reverie, looking up at Renji and said "Put some clothes on."

"So you don't want me to walk around topless all afternoon? Seemed like you were enjoying it."

"As tempting as that may be Renji, I do need to get some work done today." Byakuya responded, eyes once again drifting over Renji's tattoos.

"You've not seen all of them, ya know."

Byakuya looked at him questioningly. Renji hooked a thumb in his hakama and pulled them down at one side, showing a few more inches of a black line slithering down towards his crotch. The captain looked transfixed.

"There are more than last time I saw you without your Gi," he noted.

"Don't worry Taicho, I'll make sure you get a long, hard look at them sometime soon," Renji replied, applying careful emphasis to his words.

Byakuya almost visibly shivered, glancing up at Renji. Then he looked suddenly embarrassed, and dropped his gaze.

Renji felt a bit guilty for making the man so uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," he laughed. "I went too far, but I don't get why you're so embarrassed, Taicho. I'm just shirtless, you've seen that before. And I know you like lookin' at me, just enjoy it. I want ya to look."

There was a long pause whilst Byakuya seemed to be considering what to say.

"...it has been 50 years, Abarai, since I have felt like this." Byakuya said quietly. He was looking at his desk, evidently trying to get Renji back into work mode and avoid the conversation.

"I know it has," Renji replied softly "I know it has since you last had a relationship. You got to loosen up. You like to look, right?..."

"You know I do," Byakuya replied stiffly, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"Then just look..." Renji grinned then continued "...ne, Byakuya you do...take care of yourself, right?"

Byakuya froze, then shifted uncomfortably and carried on writing. "This conversation is over."

Renji sat on his Taicho's desk flipping his hair back over his shoulders then leaning back on one arm. With the other he traced a hand over his stomach. "I know I do..."

Byakuya had not continued working, instead looking out under his lashes at Renji's hand as it wandered higher, slipping in the slit at the side of his hakama.

"I like ta think of you." Renji whispered. He could see Byakuya lick his lips nervously as he watched, waiting to see how far Renji would go. He was barely breathing. Renji only gave himself one long, teasing stroke accompanied by a soft moan before withdrawing his hand and getting up. There was an obvious tent in his trousers, but he didn't care. The faint blush on Byakuya's face was so hot.

"Do not do that here." Byakuya said, finally coming back to his senses. "Not in the office."

"Then I look forward ta doing it somewhere else soon," Renji grinned.

He thought he might be winning.

* * *

Byakuya had to get away. Somehow Kazuo and Kenzo had heard of rumours that Byakuya was spending an inordinate amount of time with his Fukutaicho, and they were livid. Admittedly, it was true that the two new lovers were practically glued at the hip, but where his family got a whiff of the 'danger' to their household, Byakuya did not know. They had been very discreet, he thought.

The discussion had almost ended in a screaming match. "We can only assume, with Kuchiki-sama's stubbornness on the topic of remarrying, and his new found obsession with yet another Rukongai urchin, that he intends to bring the house into complete ruin!"

"Ruin?" he had said coldly. "How so? What do you imply?"

"That you are infatuated yet again with some peasant!"

"You jump to interesting conclusions, Kazuo." Byakuya smiled. "If I were you, I would not dare to call Abarai-Taicho an 'urchin' or a 'peasant' in front of me again."

With that he had resolved to get them both on the next mission in the living world, away from prying eyes for a few days at least.

Renji thought it was surprising that they'd been sent off to the living world with only a matter of a week until he changed squads. It was the equivalent of sending two captains on a mission tidying up, and that was unheard of in his opinion. He suspected that Byakuya had some hand in it, wanting to wriggle out of his rules without actually breaking them. 'No drawing attention to ourselves and no late night visits' didn't really apply in the living world, after all.

They were tasked with watching over Ichigo's family for a 24 hour period - their combined power supposedly an act of appreciation and recognition for everything the young substitute had done for Soul Society.

Renji stepped out of the senkaimon first, watching Byakuya emerge unruffled behind him. "Che...never a hair out of place," he said to himself.

"Let us go, Abarai. I am not looking forward to dealing with that oaf," Byakuya said, ignoring Renji's comment entirely.

Of course, Renji knew exactly who Byakuya was referring to as an oaf. Thankfully the owner wasn't in, and Tessai graciously sorted them out with Gigai instead. Showing them to a store room out the back, they were left with a huge wardrobe to choose from.

"You should wear something a bit more casual, Taicho. You'll be more comfortable ," Renji suggested. Byakuya carefully picked through, predictably ignoring Renji and choosing a dark charcoal suit and red shirt.

"And may I choose your outfit?" the older man said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! I don't think so, Taicho," Renji barked "you'd make me look all snooty or somethin'."

He eventually picked out a grey long sleeved top, leather jacket and tight jeans. They wouldn't look like they belonged together but that didn't really matter when they were just hanging around in an empty apartment building on the street next to Ichigo's house.

"We should get some food and stuff on the way," Renji suggested, thinking about the long evening on duty ahead of them. He'd need something to do...other than his captain, that is. Renji grinned at the thought, he hadn't even considered some light teasing. Since when was he so dutiful? He might as well have a little fun before he had to settle down and be responsible.

"You best behave, Fukutaicho," Byakuya said, seeing his look and practically reading his mind.

Renji set off in the right direction, waiting a few moments before ambushing his Captain with the one conversation he didn't want to have.

"We need ta talk about my replacement, I wanna know who's got ya back after I leave. An' the squad have been askin' too."

Byakuya seemed more and more like he just wouldn't appoint anyone as the weeks had gone by. Renji felt he needed to press the topic, now.

"I have someone in mind...would you approve of me taking Rukia?" Byakuya said. "She will not get the offer from thirteenth division any time soon and I can trust her with my life."

Renji walked on a bit, the two men in step next to each other for a change. The more Renji thought about it, the more it made sense.

"It's that squad where your family tends ta serve the Gotei, and she's better than me at kidou and all the things 6th is known for...it'd be good fer her and good fer you. If you can stop coddlin' her and let her be a warrior like she's meant ta be."

"As you say, it will be good for me to get out of that habit."

"When will ya ask her?" Renji said, after a moment's silence.

"Now that I have your permission, when we return."

"You didn't need me to say yes.."

"I wanted your opinion because I value it, Renji. In all things."

Renji felt quite touched, smiling and kicking his feet slightly. They were starting to sound like a couple.

* * *

Byakuya waited outside the convenience store whilst Renji bought some food for the evening. He came back with a bag full of what looked like onigiri, iced tea, crisps, and coffee, struggling to stuff his wallet in the pocket of his tight jeans. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, appreciating them for a moment. Then the prospect of their dinner returned to him. Renji always ate badly when he came here, as far as he could gather.

They used the code they'd been provided to get into the apartment building complex and climbed the stairs to the top floor. It was getting late, and they'd be here until they were relived the next day at lunchtime. The apartment they'd been given was fully furnished, but rather tired.

It was a studio with tatami living room, but a western style bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen was just a few units, with a patchy lino floor. 'Not exactly romantic...' Byakuya thought, looking around before pulling out a cushion, whacking off the dust and sitting down next to the window.

"It'll do. We'll sit for a while then I'll take first watch," Renji said immediately in a business like tone, then blushed and added "if that's ok?"

"Consider this your mission, Renji," Byakuya replied on a whim. He didn't know why he had, but it felt right.

Renji suddenly looked serious and nodded.

"Is there a kettle? I can make tea," Byakuya asked.

"I...err...yeah I think so," Renji said, surprised.

"You unpack the...food..." Byakuya responded derisively before going to explore the kitchen.

* * *

They'd had a nice little picnic, given the circumstances, and Byakuya was bustled off to bed at about eleven with Renji's assurances that he'd be fine on his own for a few hours. However, he had only dozed lightly, the street lamps outside disturbing him compared to complete darkness he was used to.

He woke up cold.

Renji was softly saying his name, his first name he realised. Byakuya took a moment to move and whilst he struggled to stir Renji laid a hand on his chest gently, palm warm. He could feel Renji's weight on the bed now, his hip against Byakuya's thigh.

"Is it all quiet?" he muttered, waking up.

"Deadly silent," Renji responded.

"Good." Byakuya said, holding Renji's hand and turning, pulling the redhead down onto the bed. He wasn't quite sure why, he just needed to be close to the other man. "Taicho, what are we doing?" Renji whispered, awkwardly falling next to him.

"Lying here for a few minutes, do you have any objections?" he asked.

"...No...just wait a moment," Renji said, moving to lie behind him, the full length of his body pressed against Byakuya's back. Renji circled his arm around him, drawing him in, burying his nose in Byakuya's neck and placing a soft kiss behind his ear.

It must have been his state of semi-wakefulness but Byakuya suddenly realised that he had just sighed aloud in pleasure. Renji softly kissed him again, evidently encouraged. It was purposeful and loving, so Byakuya found himself tilting his head to give Renji more room. He felt the redhead move, leaning over him a bit further as his hand undid a few shirt buttons, slipping inside onto his bare chest.

It was electric, the quiet dark room with just the sounds of Renji kissing him, his own breathing as he tried to keep it under control. Renji nibbled the shell of his ear, kissing back down his neck and pushing aside his shirt with his nose, biting the spot where neck met shoulder. Byakuya closed his eyes, moaning softly.

"Byakuya...I can carry on," Renji whispered in his ear, sounding slightly concerned "... I can make you feel good, but only if you want me to."

"I want you to, Renji," Byakuya said back, luxuriating in saying the name and turning to look at Renji before raising his head slightly to initiate the kiss this time. Renji controlled the pace, keeping it slow and sensual. He dipped his tongue teasingly into Renji's mouth, then ran it across his lower lip. Renji was undoing the rest of his shirt buttons, one at a time and deliberately.

He flipped the shirt open then pulled away, straddling Byakuya and sitting back. He looked Byakuya in the eye as he slowly peeled off his t-shirt, revealing tanned skin and tattoos, a perfectly muscled torso that made Byakuya lick his lips, taking in every inch. He immediately reached forward and ran his hands from pectorals down to abs, then paused.

Renji dipped, pressing their chests together and Byakuya dug his fingers tightly into the muscles of the redheads back as Renji's hand reached down between them and stroked the Captain's erection through the fabric of his underwear. Byakuya held onto Renji for dear life until he pulled away, leaving Byakuya panting a little. Then the redhead started slowly kissing his way down the Captain's body. Renji deftly undid the suit trousers, pulling them down a bit and kissing the newly unveiled skin under Byakuya's bellybutton. The older man's brain wasn't quite functioning as it should.

"What are you..." Byakuya asked, sitting up slightly on one elbow.

"I thought that'd be obvious...or has nobody ever done this for ya before?" Renji said with a smile.

Byakuya didn't respond. The truth was...his relationship with Hisana had been gentle, sweet and rather innocent. Then cut very short. He suspected Renji was much more experienced than him with both sexes. He swallowed.

Renji guessed the answer. "Just lay there an' enjoy yourself, it's fuckin' ace," he said with a grin.

The older man wasn't quite sure what to think...

Renji indicated for Byakuya to lift his hips, so that he could slide down his trousers and underwear just enough for what he intended. He didn't want to go too far towards undressing the man, that experience was worth saving for another time. But the sight of Byakuya's pale hipbones, and a soft trial of dark hairs leading downwards, very dark against his skin, made Renji's erection throb painfully. He wrapped his palm around Byakuya's cock, giving it an experimental stroke. His captain was quite big, Renji thought, grinning. He held the base and looked up at his lover as he leaned down and ran his tongue from his hand to the tip. Byakuya's eyes widened. Then Renji took it deep into his mouth and softly sucked. Byakuya's head fell back, and his cock twitched in Renji's mouth.

He took one of Byakuya's hands, winding it into his hair to encourage the man to join in and control the situation, then set to bobbing his head up and down rhythmically. An excruciated moan escaped Byakuya's mouth and Renji groaned back, aroused just by Byakuya being aroused. The slim hips underneath him squirmed, canting upwards, hand tightening in Renji's hair.

Renji pulled back, licking and sucking at the head whilst his other hand firmly pumped Byakuya's length. He was drawing little shuddering breaths and moans out of the other man. His own erection ached to be touched too but he wanted Byakuya to just enjoy himself, there was plenty of time for everything else later.

"Renji!" Byakuya moaned, his own name in that voice was just so hot. He held Byakuya's hips still and took all of him into his mouth, swallowing it down. There was a strangled cry from above him and both hands shot to his head, tangling in his hair and pulling just a little, just enough that Renji enjoyed it. He hummed around the cock in his mouth, speeding up.

Byakuya was close, he could tell. Feeling the older man's cock pulsing, back arching and thighs tensing, Renji was ready, swallowing Byakuya's release down smoothly. He wished he could have seen the look on Byakuya's face.

He sucked softly for an extra second then released him, laying a few wet kisses across his stomach before sitting up. The captain's face was indeed a picture even now - eyes dazed and chest heaving. "See? Fuckin' ace," Renji said, flopping down next to him.

"It was," Byakuya muttered, catching his breath.

"How come you'd never done it before...?" he asked.

"It wasn't...my relationship with her wasn't...fiery. Like this. It was different."

"You know if you don't like something...anything we might do later, you can tell me right? We don't hafta do anything other than this."

"...I know but I would like to try." Byakuya said quietly.

"I think...seeing as you've not been with a man before...at first, it would be better if I did the... hard work'" Renji said finally. "I like both and it'll be more relaxed that way."

Renji laid back and sighed. What would it be like when they were both naked, making each other come?

"Dare I ask what you're thinking about?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are ya ready for some straight talkin'?" Renji quipped, sitting up and leaning close to Byakuya. "I can only tell ya straight."

He whispered right into Byakuya's ear "I was thinkin' about being on ma knees with you behind me, yer hands on my hips pullin' me back onto your cock. Hard." As if to labour the point he rolled his hips slightly, pressing his erection into Byakuya's thigh.

Byakuya's eyes were dark with lust. "Speaking of which...do you not want..." he trailed off.

"Want what?" Renji wanted him to say it.

"Want me...to make you feel good." Byakuya responded, tugging Renji's hair playfully. He actually managed to look respectable whilst saying the words.

"Nah, I think we've shirked our duties long enough Taicho." He swung his legs off the bed and got up. "You best put out next time though."

He glanced back just to see Byakuya's mortified expression when he remembered that they'd technically been on duty the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a long one! And guess what's gonna happen...enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE - We cannot make our sun stand still, yet we will make him run

The day had come.

Byakuya had offered Renji the choice to prepare himself for his inauguration at the Kuchiki estate. As his former captain, Byakuya felt it was his responsibility to furnish Renji with his new outfit. A sort of send-off and token of good luck. He had a new haori tailored for Renji with a bold red lining, to match a detachable collar of red for his undershirt - a Captain had to have his own style, after all.

He'd woken at 6am, and just sat down for breakfast when a servant scurried up saying that Abarai-Fukutaicho had arrived. Byakuya frowned - he knew that Renji wouldn't normally get out of bed without great inducement or bribery. He requested another place setting for his guest and asked that he be sent through.

Renji looked jittery - more adrenaline than nervousness, Byakuya thought - but there was evidently a lot on his mind. He sat down at the table saying good morning, only looking at Byakuya once he was settled with a cup of tea in hand.

Looking around to check they were alone, Byakuya leant in a little and said "What is wrong, Renji. You appear distracted, but you can't be nervous, surely?"

"No, I'm not nervous. I just didn't sleep well."

It was a pretty pathetic excuse, Byakuya thought. He raised an eyebrow and studied Renji, waiting for the inevitable jumbled explanation to come out. His stare must have been noted, because predictably Renji took a deep breath in and started to gabble.

"Ahhh alright, alright. I jus' realised how little I'll see of ya and how much I'll miss ya then I got to thinkin' about us and I was near terrified of tellin' ya family and what might happen. Then I realised we ain't even told Rukia and really she should be told first but she doesn't even know that I fancied ya for all these years and it's gonna be so awkward. Then I worried about letting somethin' slip later at the party and what would happen if we were seen so soon afta I got promoted -"

"..Renji..." Byakuya said quietly.

"Because you thought it might be bad and we'd be suspected of some sorta collusion or  
summat -"

"Renji," he said again, louder.

"...Wha?" Renji finally came to a stop.

"These are easily solved. You are worrying unnecessarily, and making no sense at all."

"But..."

"We will tell Rukia today if you wish, however we will not be able to keep our secret long at all, so whenever we are revealed, whether that is tomorrow or next week or next month, then so be it. As for my family...I have never much cared for what they think. In my mind it is a great tradition amongst aristocratic families that men lie with other men, so if I must find a legal premise for us being together...living together...marrying...whatever it may be in the future, I will do so. I love you and there is nothing my family can do to alter that."

Renji was sat with his mouth slightly open looking at him blankly. "You...er...you love me?"

"...I do." Byakuya said again, now a little embarrassed himself, looking down and straightening his table setting.

"I love you too, Byakuya." Renji said, sincerity in his voice and in his gaze as their eyes met. Byakuya felt like they should always be this way, and wondered what had come before. How had they sat together for all those hours as simple acquaintances, or even enemies at some points? They could never go back.

"You should eat," he said. "Then we shall get you dressed."

Renji looked more relaxed, sipping at his miso soup. "Who's dressin' me?" he questioned.

"I am." Byakuya said simply.

"Taicho..." Renji started to say, then stopped himself. He looked a little...emotional?

"You really must break that habit, Abarai-Taicho." Byakuya said, amused at the devotion he'd somehow inspired in this brute of a man from Rukongai.

They finished their meal and Byakuya led them deep into the estate. "Where are we going, Byakuya?"

"To my rooms," he responded with a glance over his shoulder.

"...oh." Renji blushed. "I don't think I could find ma way back here even if I tried..." he said as they turned yet another corner.

"I will have to guide you, then. We can't have you getting lost."

Byakuya hoped that some mild flirtation would settle Renji and snap him back into his usual mischievous ways. "You wouldn't want me walkin' into anyone else's bedroom, ne?" Renji grinned.

It seemed to be working.

Stepping into his rooms, which consisted of a reception room for guests, private garden, bath, bedroom and study, he ushered Renji in and shut the door behind them. Hesitating, he opted not to lock it - tempting, but they would have to wait. He strode over to the table and retrieved a large box, covered in dark maroon paper.

"For you, with my best wishes," Byakuya said, holding it out to Renji.

The younger man opened the lid, looking over the pure white haori inside. He ran his fingers over the number five. The garment had been carefully folded to show this off upon opening the box. "I also took the liberty of buying you several new sets of shihakusho. You can of course continue to wear your old ones for training, but they were quite threadbare for more formal occasions."

"You shouldn't have...well, thanks, anyway."

"Will you let me dress you? I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"Tha's a shame..." Renji laughed.

Byakuya tsked slightly under his breath, then turned, heading for his bedroom.

"Well, are you coming or would you prefer to strip in my sitting room?" he asked over his shoulder when Renji didn't follow.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin'. I'll save that for another time."

"We will have quite a list of things to do another time it seems..." Byakuya muttered under his breath, putting the box down on his sideboard and turning to Renji.

He stood in front of Renji, then bent over in front of him to untie the redhead's shoes. Renji seemed a bit flummoxed by this, but let Byakuya slide off his waraji and tabi socks. Standing, he slid his hands down Renji's chest to the knot at the front of his hakama. He pulled it deftly loose, unwrapping the ties around Renji's waist, practically having to hug the man to unwind it. The hakama fell to the floor in a hiss of cotton.

Byakuya tried not to smile at the sight of Renji standing there with his kimono just covering his thighs. He busied himself instead with untying the obi, folding it neatly as he unravelled it from Renji's waist. The kimono dropped slightly open as the obi was loosened, showing a slice of tanned skin from collar to the traditional fundoshi Renji was wearing. Fundoshi that looked a little tight, but Byakuya didn't acknowledge this fact.

He simply tucked his hands into the lapel's of Renji's kimono and pushed it off his shoulders in one movement along with the undershirt, letting his hands linger a little, he admitted, on the warm skin underneath. He gathered up the old uniform and left it in a pile in the corner.

Turning away, Byakuya fetched the new uniform from inside his own wardrobe. They'd been scented with sandalwood and cinnamon, and as he shook them out a spicy scent wafted through the room. He admired the redhead's arse for a moment before he guided Renji into the sleeves of his new uniform, brushing the creases down a little as he went. Obi in hand, he arranged the kimono to be open practically to the navel, showing off Renji's tattoos just a hint, then tied the obi securely to keep it in place where he'd put it.

"Do ya really want me wandering around with this much on show?" Renji remarked.

"Your tattoos are part of who you are, and I think it is fitting that you show them off," Byakuya responded. He had thought carefully about what Renji should look like and this answer seemed to please Renji somehow.

Byakuya knelt, taking Renji's hand and putting it on his own shoulder for balance as he stepped into his new hakama. Byakuya made sure to tie them tight enough to support the weight and balance of a sword at Renji's hip. The finishing touches were to slide his hands in the slits at the side of the hakama and pull down the kimono hem where it had rucked up. He couldn't help but touch Renji's thighs as he went. Then finally he helped Renji into new tabi and sandals.

"Are you ready for your haori?" Byakuya said.

"Hell yeah," Renji grinned.

Byakuya pulled the slippery silk garment from it's box, shaking it softly and opening the front for Renji to see the lining. There was an appreciative whistle.

Renji slipped his arms into the haori and Byakuya deftly draped it on his shoulders, neatening the sleeves of his uniform and gliding his hands over Renji's back to smooth all the shapes. And simply because he couldn't resist touching the man.

The redhead turned to face him, grasping his hands and pressing them to his chest.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, followed by a call of "Nii-sama? I heard Renji was here?"

"We are in here, Rukia," Byakuya responded.

Soft footsteps worked across the tatami. Renji promptly let go of Byakuya's hands but the older man didn't move away, leaving his right hand pressed to Renji's chest possessively, standing close as if they'd been interrupted. He looked at Byakuya with a hint of worry, but the responding glance showed determination and not an ounce of concern.

"You look amazing, Renji!" Rukia said, smiling as she appeared around the corner.

Then a look of confusion crossed her face, eyeing her brother standing next to him so casually, touching him. Renji reached up and squeezed Byakuya's hand where it lay over his heart and looked at the other man, wondering if he'd do the talking.

"What's...going on...?" she asked, a frown appearing.

"Renji and I are together, Rukia," Byakuya replied.

She looked stunned. "together...like...DATING?!" she said, completely thrown by this news.

"We wanted ya to know before everyone else," Renji added. "We've been tryin' to keep it quiet until I get promoted..."

There was a pause whilst Rukia looked back and forth between them as of trying to figure out if they were pulling her leg. Then she crossed her arms and sighed.

"...well, that explains a lot," Rukia smirked. "You two have been a lot happier recently, you know. I'm not the only one that noticed."

"Everyone will have their explanation soon enough, I'm sure." Byakuya said, looking at Renji.

"I can't believe you're dating my brother you numbskull," Rukia said, walking up to him and punching his arm.

"I can't believe you're gonna be his lieutenant, baka," Renji retorted.

"You best be prepared to be teased mercilessly," Rukia threatened.

"You won't unless you want to hear alllll the details of my love life with your brother," Renji added a lewd grin for effect.

Byakuya intervened, "Neither if you will do any such thing." They pouted, but stopped arguing.

Rukia spoke first. "Anyway, I came to check in with you how today will work, Nii-sama."

"There will be two processions. Rukia, you will come from thirteenth division and we will meet you there. Renji will tie the lieutenant's badge on your arm himself. Then we will escort you to first division, Renji. You must demonstrate your bankai, in front of your new squad. They will accept you into their number and lead you back to fifth division."

"Then the party?" Renji asked.

"Yes, we will all join you there this afternoon." Byakuya confirmed.

"Doesn't sound too hard."

"Rukia, you should go and prepare. We will see you later," the captain said.

"Alright..." she turned to go and then paused. "...just so you know, I'm very happy for both of you."

As they walked through the Gotei 13 to sixth division people started to line the streets and watch. Renji looked intimidating in his new uniform, taller and broader as well as fearlessly strong.

They walked into sixth division and were greeted with a loud cheer. Renji would have half an hour before Rukia arrived to mingle and greet everyone. Byakuya looked on almost jealously as the new captain was welcomed by them all with slaps on the back, clasped hands and elbows, he thought he saw two men headbutt Renji in greeting for some reason.

It wasn't long before they heard the drums, flutes and cheers from outside the walls. Rukia had arrived with Ukitake-Taicho, who beamed proudly from under an umbrella. The day was sunny but with a chill wind, and he wore a scarf thrown round his neck. Renji grinned as Rukia stepped through the crowd and forward into the members of her new squad.

"Kuchiki-Fukutaicho!" they cheered and she smiled readily. So unlike her brother.

Byakuya stood in the middle of the courtyard to welcome her. As she approached he bowed low, pausing as she returned the favour. Renji hovered behind, his old badge in hand. They had replaced the strap with a new one sans blood, sweat and grime, but the badge itself was the original.

"We welcome you, Kuchiki Rukia, to the sixth division," Byakuya said, a hush falling over everyone. He glanced sideways at Renji, whoi stepped forward to tie on the arm band. "Look after them, Rukia," he whispered. "They've looked after me." He turned to the crowd, meeting the eyes of his favourites.

"Ya may have lost a brother, but Kuchiki Rukia is like blood to me. She's my sister, and I expect ya all to serve her as well as ya served me."

"Abarai-Taicho!" came the answering cry.

"You will always be our brother, Renji," Rukia said, loudly enough for the people nearby to hear.

"Let us show Abarai-Taicho to his new home," Byakuya said, and the squad formed up around the little group.

There were drums and flutes for sixth division too, as the seated officers piled in behind the two captains. Byakuya and Renji walked side by side, with Rukia two steps behind them.

Renji felt like a king, Zabimaru at his hip and haori on his shoulders. It was exhilarating. Ukitake and his two third seats let the sixth division parade go first, then followed on to watch the demonstration at first division.

The streets were even busier now, as it was getting to mid morning. The crowd following them swelled and swelled. There hadn't been a ceremony like this - a happy promotion where someone had outgrown a squad and found another - in decades, and that made certain that everyone paid attention.

Renji was suddenly glad of the uniform - it was almost like war paint, the way Byakuya had styled him to look so ferocious, giving him the strength to stare down any and all who dared look him in the eye.

Byakuya marvelled at the change in Renji. His red hair gleaming in the cold autumn sunshine coupled with the keen glare in his eyes and his rolling spiritual pressure warmed the air like it was summer instead of the end of autumn.

This dangerous, fierce man would willingly submit to him, bend to his will or meet him in the middle. If his family couldn't appreciate this partner he had found, they were blind. If nothing else, he thought Renji might scare them into submission if he continued the way he was going.

The tall buildings of first division towered over the rest of Seireitei, and as they drew close they could see a line of Captains outside. Fifth division had moved into the courtyard inside, lining it to witness Renji's bankai, proof that he was a Captain.

Byakuya peeled off with Rukia to stand in his proper place, pained to leave Renji but confident in his skills. They would be standing next to each other soon enough, 5th and 6th Division Captains.

Hair like a firebrand, Renji walked up the stairs into the courtyard on his own, and then the other Captains began to follow. When they reached the courtyard the Captains stood in a line across the gateway so Renji was enclosed. Yamamoto-Soutaicho's booming voice brought quiet to the proceedings.

"Abarai Renji, you come here to prove your worthiness to be the Captain of 5th Division. Show us your strength."

Renji walked to the centre of the square and drew his sword. He turned once in a full circle, Zabimaru extended in front of him, before yelling "Bankai! Souou Zabimaru!"

The huge snake burst forth, fur adorning Renji's shoulders and reiatsu slamming against the assembled crowd in waves. Several of the younger fifth division officers waivered but did not fall. All eyes were on him, wide with awe and taking in the unusual bankai.

"Fifth division!" Renji bellowed, snake's bone joints curling around him, writhing. "Do you accept me as your Captain?"

There was tumultuous cheering. Yamamoto chuckled to himself. "Abarai-Taicho, you have not changed. That, boy, was my line."

Byakuya smiled to himself. It was true, Renji was impatient, impulsive...and a natural born leader.

The redhead sealed away his sword and bowed to the assembled crowd. They surged forward, clustering around him to kneel and bow. "Get up ya fools," Byakuya thought he heard Renji mumble, and indeed most of fifth squad quickly rose again, lining up in neat ranks behind him.

"Let's go home," Renji grinned, swinging Zabimaru over one shoulder. He caught Byakuya's eye and winked. 'Fool,' thought the older man, hastily looking away.

Renji lost sight of Byakuya as the crowds swept him up and out of first division, back through the streets of soul society towards his new squad.

He couldn't believe that he would have an office of his own, apartments to stay in if he wished, whole buildings that he was responsible for, people to train and mentor and his very own mountains of paperwork. But it was what he always wanted. His life, especially now he had Byakuya, was shaping up like a dream.

Eleventh division had camped out close to fifth, he noticed, as they drew closer. They were casually concealing barrels of alcohol behind their ranks, and Ikkakku leered at him as he passed. Renji hoped fifth division weren't too nervous of his old squad mates, and if they were, they'd have to learn fast to fend for themselves.

Fifth division was...different...full of wooden buildings low to the ground, connected by covered walkways, with a few sparse trees, rather than the stone blocks and tall pagodas of sixth division with its lone sakura tree courtyard. There was a central square for training, but it was encircled by a small stream, with two big water features either side of the door as you came in under the gate into the division.

The courtyard was completely empty, ready for guests, and the main building had been thrown open, cushions arranged on the floor around a central fire pit and bunting and flags hung from the rafters. As soon as the division burst through into their space, they scattered, running off in all directions to carry food, set out drinks and lock all the doors they didn't want eleventh to invade later.

Renji was left with just Hinamori and two other seated officers at the gate.

"Welcome to fifth division, Abarai Taicho," Momo said sweetly.

"Thanks, Hinamori-Fukutaicho. I'm guessin' we won't be able to catch up much today, but tomorrow maybe...let's talk."

"That would be perfect! We're so glad you're here...it's going to be quite a party. Enjoy yourself, ne?"

"Could ya show me where my rooms are for now. I won't be long..."

"Fujiwara-san will show you," Hinamori said, "I have to prepare the dance hall."

"Dance hall?" Renji asked, looking at Fujiwara. He had an innocent expression on though, as he asked Renji to follow him.

Rukia had abandoned him about half an hour ago, but Byakuya had found a good spot next to the fire with Kyouraku Taicho, who had naturally brought some fine sake with him. Byakuya hadn't seen Renji closer than at twenty paces all afternoon. The fireflies were starting to come out, attracted to the water around the courtyard, and the sun was a red smudge on the horizon.

From across the courtyard, there was some very familiar music blaring from inside a make-shift dance hall which had been adapted from their indoor training grounds, Byakuya had been told. Whoever had told fifth division that Renji liked latin music had played a fine joke on them both.

For the second time, Byakuya was jilted. Left to drink with Kyouraku, getting tipsier by the second, rather than dancing with his lover.

Ukitake-taicho came across the courtyard, haori over one arm. "Shunsui, there you are!" he said, obviously also inebriated as he plopped down on the cushion, swatting away a moth drawn to the fire.

"Ahhhh my beautiful Jyuushiro. Have you been dancing with any fine young ladies?" Kyouraku crooned.

"I will only dance with you, Shunsui, that's why I came to find you. It's no fun watching the dancers. Don't you agree, Byakuya-san?"

Byakuya nodded solemnly, sipping at his cup. It was dangerous to get drawn into a conversation with these two - they had a knack for weedling information out of people.

"Your Fukutaicho didn't seem to want to dance, either, though," Jyuushiro said, smiling with his eyes.

"He is not my Fukutaicho," Byakuya corrected him.

"Oh I think he always will be, somehow," Kyouraku chuckled, looking over Ukitake-taicho's shoulder as the man himself came stumbling out of the dance hall, several people calling after him to come back.

Renji looked quite drunk. And so he should be, Byakuya sighed, it was his party.

"Oi, Taicho!" Renji called over, wobbling slightly up the steps to stand by the fire. "Evenin' Kyouraku-Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho. Could I borrow Kuchiki-Taicho?"

"Of course, he's all yours," Jyuushiro said with a laugh.

Byakuya had a feeling they already knew, somehow. He got up, feeling drunker now he was on his feet, then inclined his head towards a shady corner away from everyone. Renji followed as they followed the path of a covered walkway, stopping next to a small building with a delicate veranda.

There was nobody else around. Renji stood too close to him, and yet not close enough somehow.

"Come dance with me," Renji said.

"Renji..."

"You said ya didn't care if people knew. Come dance with me."

"I am not sure...I do not really dance in public..."

"Most people won't even remember. Please?"

Byakuya looked up into those brown puppy eyes, Renji leaned in, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing him first on the cheek, then the jaw and then taking his mouth, tongue teasing. Why he didn't stop the redhead, Byakuya didn't know, but he enjoyed the taste of sake on Renji's lips. "Fine. But keep your hands above the waist."

Renji grabbed Byakuya's hand and dragged him towards the dance hall, waggling his eyebrows and saying "But Taicho, samba is all about the hips."

They slipped in through the side door and wound their way into the crowd, still holding hands. Through the alcohol haze Byakuya knew that tomorrow they would be the only gossip worth talking about. But it was loud in the room and Renji was tugging him insistently.

When Renji turned, smiling, pleased at finding them a spot to dance in, Byakuya realised he really didn't care. Not even that his family would probably find out from some gossiping servant rather than from his own lips. He shrugged off his haori, shoving it into the hands of one of the nearby dancers who had stopped to gawp, baffled that Kuchiki Byakuya was gracing them with his presence.

He mentally rolled up his sleeves and took Renji's hands. Nobody really knew what they were doing, but everyone was having fun. Byakuya simply decided to go with the flow. He was light on his feet, so he span with Renji, letting the redhead pull him close. He wasn't quite sure how Renji's hips were moving like that but Byakuya attempted to copy it, assuming that Renji had picked up some tricks from that one time they were in the living world.

Matsumoto's face swam in and out of his field of vision as they turned together, amusingly slack jawed at the sight of them dancing. Byakuya couldn't help but smile. The shock factor was rather satisfying.

Renji pulled him close, dipping him a little, hand on the small of his back. There was a second where he thought Renji was going to grind their hips together but he stepped back to put a more respectable distance between them. People were starting to point. He could see Rukia at the side of the room, covering her hand with her mouth and laughing, shaking her head at all the questions she was getting asked.

He focused back on Renji, throwing a curveball by twirling the redhead instead. "Oi!" he said with a laugh. "I'm meant to spin you."

"I am not a woman Renji," he retorted, pulling Renji against his chest and dipping him in return. Renji came up out of it smiling. They paused, just looking at each other, trying not to feel all the eyes on them and trying not to lean in and kiss each other either.

The music slowed and Renji wrapped his arms around Byakuya tucking the raven head under his chin. "Your damn headpiece gets in the way," he complained.

"You can take it off later." Byakuya whispered.

"...I can?" Renji croaked.

"We can go home anytime you like, Renji." Byakuya whispered, aware of the crowds around them.

"...to your place? Are you sure?"

"Certain."

They swayed on the spot for a bit longer. "We'll hafta sneak out...they won't let me leave otherwise. You leave after this dance, I'll come find ya...wait for me in the garden?"

"Do not get distracted...or drawn into a drinking game with Kyouraku, I think he knows..." Byakuya warned, sobering a little.

"I think everyone knows now...Promise, I'll be right there...I've got a pretty good reason to come, after all." Renji grinned that wolfish grin that made Byakuya shiver.

He extricated himself from Renji's arms, putting on his most stoic face as he retrieved his haori from a startled young fifth squadder, and swept out of the room.

Renji had to dodge innumerable questions from Ikkakku, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Rukia, Momo, Izuru and Kyouraku, as Byakuya had predicted, on his way out of the dance hall.

"Guys I'm just gonna go put my nice clothes away, I'll be back in a moment, then you can grill me," he said, excusing himself.

Of course, he immediately climbed the back wall and stole into the night, flash stepping towards the Kuchiki mansion instead. They could ask him all their questions in the morning, hopefully after lots of alcohol had distorted their memories a bit...

Renji wandered in through the side gate, past the bamboo they'd kissed under on that first night, as it was the easiest way to get in without drawing too much attenion. Byakuya's reiatsu was nearby, and as Renij rounded the corner, he saw his lover waiting under a maple tree, staring up at the stars. He turned as Renji approached, looking relieved not to be kept waiting too long.

"Nobody will disturb us tonight, come," he said simply.

Renji followed him through the gardens to a wall with a small gate. Byakuya withdrew a key from his sleeve and opened it, showing them into his own private gardens. Renji recognised them vaguely from that morning. There was a small pond surrounded by sakura trees, and a winding path up to a veranda that led into the sitting room.

Byakuya paused at the steps to untie his waraji, then climbed up to the wooden walkway and slid open the door to his rooms. "Takin' me the scenic way in?" Renji quipped.

"...is it wrong for me to build the suspense?" Byakuya responded, unwinding the scarf from around his neck and deliberately letting it fall through his fingers onto the tatami mats. It was like a challenge, an invite to come and get him. Renji grinned, stalking up the steps and shouldering out of his haori. It was tossed over the back of a chair as he entered the room. Byakuya walked into the room a few more steps, Renji followed, pulling his kimono open and shirking it off his shoulders so his chest was bare. It was a warrior's stance, and he could tell Byakuya enjoyed seeing him dressed as such.

Byakuya let his own haori fall from his shoulders, leaving it in a puddle on the floor behind him. The garment wasn't such a novelty to him, after all these years of wearing it, and he wanted to entice Renji.

"I undressed you earlier, I believe it is your turn to undress me?" he said.

Renji moved forward, reaching up first to take out the headpiece. He mostly remembered the technique from seeing Byakuya take it out himself, and the moment it was gone Byakuya looked younger.

The redhead ran his fingers through the ebony locks, tilting Byakuya's head back and pausing for a second before meeting Byakuya's lips at last. He was kissing him roughly, biting his bottom lip and pressing hard against his mouth. The other man kissed back, hands running across Renji's bare sides, digging in slightly and dragging him forwards, pressing their bodies together.

Renji slipped his hands down the slits at the side of Byakuya's hakama and round, grabbing his arse with both hands and grinding their hips together, feeling Byakuya's arousal hard against his own. He groaned and rolled his hips again, hearing Byakuya's breath hitch a little.

Renji pulled away, kissing down that long pale neck, exposed without the scarf, finding a spot near the collarbone and worrying it with his teeth. He sucked, leaving a bruise, then slipped his hands into the collar of Byakuya's shihakusho and worked them open.

Byakuya's quick hands were reaching down, undoing the tie at the front of Renji's hakama. "I thought I was meant to be undressing you?" Renji chuckled.

"Well then, get on with it," Byakuya huffed, reaching up and biting Renji's neck before soothing it with a kiss.

"Be patient," Renji scolded him. That seemed to sink in - it wasn't often that anyone could describe Byakuya as impatient.

Renji slowly started to undo Byakuya's uniform, pulling the ties loose until his hakama fell to the floor, then unfolding the kimono from around his shoulders. He paused before letting it drop with the sleeves at Byakuya's elbows, trapping him in the circle of his arms and stealing another kiss. Finally he let the last scrap of uniform fall to the ground, wrapping his arms around Byakuya and lifting him, carrying him towards the bedroom. He could feel the other man's fingers digging into his shoulders in surprise as he was manhandled and then thrown onto the futon, Renji standing over him.

"You know," Renji teased, kissing the inside of Byakuya's thigh, and then stomach as he crawled up the bed "Usually the one on the bottom gets all the seduction..." He covered Byakuya's nipple with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue then sucking on it. Byakuya moaned softly.

"I seem ta remember volunteering," Renji continued, lying down next to Byakuya, still half clothed, widening his legs to show off the tent in his hakama. The noble seemed to eye it hungrily straddling the redhead and running his hands teasingly down Renji's chest to the tie of his hakama, picking at the knot until it gave. Renji reached forward and took Byakuya's hips in his hands, rolling the smaller man's ass down onto his erection. Byakuya moaned and did it again. "Now who is being impatient," the older man chastised.

Rising to his knees, Byakuya put on a show of undoing his fundoshi and throwing it casually aside. Renji's kimono followed suit, then his hakama. The noble's delicate hands slid down Renji's abs and gripped his cock through his underwear, squeezing playfully. Renji could feel Byakuya's eyes appraising him, taking in the tattoos snaking over his hipbones and across the taut skin at the top of his thighs. Fingers followed where his eyes roved, and Byakuya stripped the last bit of Renji's clothing from him before wrapping a hand around his arousal and stroking it lightly, teasing him.

Renji pulled the noble back into his lap, their erections rubbing against each other, Byakuya rolling his hips into the sensation eagerly. Taking both their cocks in his hand, Renji jerked them both off, loving the way Byakuya's arms wrapped around his neck automatically, hips rocking up into his hand. Renji leant in and captured the older man in a kiss, tongues meeting.

"You got some oil somewhere?" Renji whispered between kisses.

"Next to the pillow," Byakuya replied breathily.

Renji reluctantly pulled away, leaning over to fetch it, then rolled them, laying Byakuya down next to him. He coated his hand, warming the oil before wrapping his hand once more around Byakuya's erection and slowly spreading the oil over it, jerking him off for a few seconds.

"Do you wanna do this or shall I prepare myself?" Renji asked.

"Show me how," Byakuya said, a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Renji was surprised, but took Byakuya's hand in his, kissing the palm, sucking one of his long digits into his mouth, then another. Byakuya's eyelids flickered closed for a second.

Removing them from his mouth, Renji poured some oil into Byakuya.s hand and spread it over three of his fingers. He threw one knee over Byakuya, guiding his hand and pressing one of the older man's fingers against his entrance. The captain tentatively wriggled a finger inside and Renji breathed to relax.

"Tha's it," he muttered almost to himself. Byakuya pushed his finger in further, moving in and out experimentally, watching Renji's expression. "I'm not made o' china Taicho, gimme more."

Byakuya pressed a second finger inside. "Curl 'em, press forwards." Renji explained. A blinding jolt of pleasure shot up Renji's spine as Byakuya did as he was instructed. He moaned low and ground down against the fingers inside him. "More," he demanded.

A third finger pushed inside him, widening him, Byakuya getting the hang of it and scissoring slightly to prepare him. His long fingers pressed against that spot inside him again and Renji closed his eyes, moaning. The noble palmed his arousal whilst pumping his fingers in and out, grazing that spot inside of him, making his thighs shake a little.

"Tha's enough," he breathed. Byakuya withdrew his fingers, reaching down to guide his erection as Renji positioned himself, sinking down onto Byakuya's cock with a satisfied groan. The sounds of heavy breathing filled the room as Renji took all of Byakuya inside him. They paused, looking at each other, Byakuya breathing shakily and wetting his lips with his tongue.

"God you feel good," Renji said, rising and sinking back down, writhing in a way that made Byakuya's toes curl. "Likewise," Byakuya said, thrusting up into the heat that was engulfing and squeezing him so deliciously. Making up his mind he rolled Renji suddenly, pinning him to the bed. Renji practically growled, holding his own thighs wide open for Byakuya. "I like it rough, Taicho, think ya can manage?"

Byakuya snapped his hips forwards, his aim perfect as expected, sending a wave of pleasure through Renji. "I believe I know how this works, Renji." The redhead moaned in response as his former captain started thrusting into him, his brain melting slightly as Byakuya's length hit the right spot. He couldn't resist snaking his hand down to touch himself, but Byakuya caught his wrist, pushing it to the bed and holding it there for a moment. "Not yet," Byakuya muttered, eyes slightly glazed.

'I had no idea Byakuya had such a wild side,' he thought, as the noble hooked one of Renji's knees over his shoulder and pressed a palm against the other, forcing it wide open and rendering Renji incapable of doing anything but lie there and be taken.

It was a punishing pace, Byakuya's hips rolling against his, and Renji was transfixed watching Byakuya come undone, eyes closed, hair sticking to his neck in exertion. Renji was coming undone, his cock weeping and twitching against his stomach.

"Touch me," he pleaded.

That made Byakuya open his eyes and look at him before wrapping a hand around Renji's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Renji couldn't feel his legs with Byakuya's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was so turned on! "I'm so close, Byakuya...harder," he moaned.

"Renji," Byakuya breathed, a look of ecstasy on his face. Renji was done for, unravelling, back arching as he came all over Byakuya's hand and his own chest. Byakuya groaned in response, stiffening as he came in hot spurts inside Renji.

He collapsed forward onto the redhead's chest, boneless and relaxed in the bigger man's arms.

"I love you," Renji whispered.

"I love you," came the muffled reply.

Renji kissed the top of Byakuya's head. "God you're so hot, takin' control like that," he muttered. The noble made a satisfied noise, something like a purr..?

"I believe that may have even been worth the mess," Byakuya said, rising and looking down at their surroundings - from the clothes scattered everywhere, including fundoshi hanging from the mirror, a hastily discarded open bottle of oil dripping over the floor, and finally the state they themselves were in. Renji laughed, looking at Byakuya, hair ruffled, chest covered in Renji's come.

"What's a little mess when you've got servants and your own private bath?" he grinned.

"The servants are not picking up your underwear for you," Byakuya replied, lying down on his back next to Renji.

"You threw 'em," Renji laughed.

"I threw my own, you threw yours," the noble corrected him.

"What will the servants think..." Renji said in a low voice, leaning over and kissing Byakuya's neck. "The great Kuchiki Byakuya, so eager to fuck his lover that he literally threw his clothing across the room."

Renji managed to capture his lover's lips, kissing him as thoroughly as he could. "You can fuck me anytime, Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Now Renji, I'm older than you, I need time to recover," Byakuya said, sensing the tone in his lover's voice as Renji slithered yet closer. He felt somewhat like he'd opened Pandora's box, and there was no shutting it again.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the epilogue folks. Don't intend to carry this on, but who knows.

* * *

There was a change in soul society. Ukitake and Kyouraku walked down the stairs out of first division at a measured pace, There was a soft smirk playing on Kyouraku's face as they reached the street. "Our two young lovers are conspicuously absent..." he said.

"Indeed," Ukitake replied, chuckling. "What a scandal, taking a day off together and missing a captain's meeting?"

"Ah, forgive them this honeymoon period, Jyuushiro. They deserve time to themselves," Kyouraku tutted.

"I do remember what that is like, don't worry," Ukitake laughed brightly.

"Even though it has been so long?" Kyouraku said, stopping, a hand catching the sleeve of his partner's haori.

"Like it was yesterday," the whitehaired captain replied, smiling.

* * *

Byakuya and Renji were sat in the garden, unconcerned about the eyes on them from the various doorways and walkways across the estate. They sat next to each, thigh against thigh next to the koi pond, sharing a small jug of warmed sake, bundled up in the cold winter sunshine. "Ahhhh it's gonna be such a shame when the winter really arrives and we can't sit out here any more," Renji sighed, fidgeting as usual.

"Spending more time inside might be better in some ways..." Byakuya smiled, looking at Renji discreetly.

"...Yeah I can see why ya might think that...personally I'm happy to fuck you right here in the open." Renji grinned.

"Right here, now, with Kazuo-san and Toshio-san watching?" Byakuya smirked.

"Shock 'em enough and they may just keel over an' die," Renji shrugged then nudged Byakuya. "Come on, give 'em a bit of a show...just a kiss, if you're not willin' to strip and show them that beautiful body o'yours..."

The older man relented, leaning into Renji's waiting embrace, lazily kissing him, laying one hand on his thigh.

A spot of rain fell on Byakuya's outstretched arm, and he broke the kiss to look menacingly at the sky. It was ruining his afternoon. "Ah godammit," Renji cursed, rising and picking up the sake cups. Servants came running to pack away their seats and table, whilst Renji held his haori over Byakuya's head in place of an umbrella and rushed him inside.

They reached the veranda as it started to pelt fat raindrops. "Shall we sit in the library for a while?" Byakuya suggested.

Their pathway was unfortunately blocked by the two stooges. Kazuo had a face like the rainclouds above them. "The heavens seem to disapprove of your flagrant display of vice, Kuchiki-sama."

"Or they're telling us to get to the bedroom," Renji muttered in Byakuya's ear, making the noble smirk to himself.

"If you do not approve, Kazuo-san, do not watch," Byakuya responded, a slightly more diplomatic answer than Renji's, he felt. This did not seem to appease the two men, however, as Toshio stepped forward, hissing "Your affair is the talk of the whole of Seireitei, dancing lewdly together, drunk and in public. Illicit meals together in fifth division. Late night trysts under this very roof. Your father-"

"My father is dead. I am the head of this clan." Byakuya interrupted.

"Then you should behave as such and marry, not fool around with this...this..." Kazuo stammered.

"Go on," Renji cut in. "Finish that sentence." His voice was even, but there was a rising pressure around them, making Toshio shake on the spot, sweating. "Go ahead and find Byakuya a woman of noble birth that is also a Captain of the Gotei 13, able to bring grown men to their knees with spiritual pressure," the pressure rose as if to prove his point, the two elders dropping to their knees. "Find a girl who can fight beside 'im and protect 'im with her life, be my guest. She still wouldn't make him happy. He loves me. You better get used to the idea."

Renji stepped around the two men where they lay and turned back to his lover. He held his hand out to Byakuya and guided him away to a new haven where they could be themselves.

Their day off now coming to a close, spent simply lazing around the Kuchiki estate in each other's company, Renji was a happy man. He knew that even though they'd not see each other tomorrow, most likely, it wasn't unheard of for a knock to sound on his door at some ungodly hour as he slept in his Captain's apartments. Or for him to slip out of his own bed under the moonlight and visit his old squad.

"Shall we retire, Abarai-Taicho?" His lover said, looking almost coyly over his shoulder at Renji.

There was a sort of emphasis on his position that made Renji curious. "Since when did ya defer ta me?" he laughed.

"Perhaps tonight is a special occasion?"

"What's that meant ta mean?" Renji eyed Byakuya suspiciously.

"I think that tonight, you should be in charge," the noble said, with a meaningful look.

Heat started to pool in Renji's groin. That might mean...

"Oh yeah? So if ordered ya to strip right here in your library, you'd do it cos I'm in charge?" Renji said from his seat.

Byakuya's hands loosened his obi, letting it hiss to the floor in winding bands around his feet. He was graceful like a dancer as he eased the kimono looser around his shoulders, letting it slip just a bit at first. Renji's mouth went dry - he had not expected Byakuya to obey so eagerly.

The kimono slipped down to Byakuya's elbows then he let it fall. He was naked underneath, completely unashamed that the doors to the garden were open and it was still early evening.

"What next...Taicho?" Byakuya asked, doing his best impression of being meek. Renji leant slightly back, pulling his kimono open slightly and patting his lap "You sit your pretty self down right here," he leered. Byakuya blushed slightly, but straddled Renji's knees, wrapping his arms around the other man's shoulders. "Like this?" he asked.

"Jus' like that," Renji whispered, kissing his lover before commanding "now undress me." Byakuya's elegant hands worked his kimono open, trailing over the paths of his tattoos and squeezing the muscles of his shoulders slightly before pushing the fabric off Renji's shoulders. After slipping out of the garment, Renji's hands immediately came back to the noble's hips, guiding them forward into his own, rolling them together with a hum of appreciation. It was intoxicating having the noble, lithe and naked, wriggling in his lap.

They kissed again as Renji continued to bounce Byakuya in his lap, a delicious friction between them. Byakuya moaned and reached down, encircling their erections and jerking them off together. Renji swore, digging his fingers into his lover's white skin. Being in charge was hot as hell, he decided, hoping the older man would be willing to do this more regularly. For now though, he had a feeling it might be best to reign it in, before he started throwing Byakuya around. "As much as I'd love to push you face first to the tatami and fuck ya hard, Byakuya, this is your first time. Let's get to the bed?" Renji suggested.

Byakuya smiled smugly, kissing Renji's neck and murmuring "As you wish," into Renji's hair before slipping away, swaying as he strolled naked across the room to his bedchamber. Renji pulled his hair down as he followed, running his hand through it to shake it free over his tanned shoulders.

Byakuya scooted back onto his futon, arranging himself invitingly as Renji prowled after him, "You don't need to go that easy on me, Renji. I will not break," he smiled, as Renji came to kneel between his knees, pushing them open slightly and making Byakuya feel suddenly very vulnerable and on show.

"I know that. But I don't just want to do it, I want you to be shakin' from how good it feels," Renji responded. It made Byakuya's heart beat faster thinking about being completely in this man's hands, letting him set the pace. Maybe he was enjoying the loss of control...something to pursue another time, he thought.

Reaching forward, Renji pushed against his chest, signalling for Byakuya to lie back before gliding his hand downwards. The redhead teasingly stroked Byakuya's erection whilst kissing a path up the inside of his thigh, biting slightly, before moving up and pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock and dragging it slowly up to the head. Byakuya's breath caught, waiting for that wet heat to engulf him, but Renji teasingly circled his tongue around a few times before taking him in his mouth and starting to bob his head. Byakuya moaned, hips twitching.

A slick finger brushed against his entrance and he jumped slightly, but Renji sucked harder in response, making it hard to focus. The finger wriggled just inside him and he breathed hard trying to relax, focussing on the sinful things Renji's mouth was doing, taking so much of him, tongue pressed against him. Before he could process the strange feeling of intrusion, Renji's middle finger was completely inside him, gently pumping in and out. The sensation wasn't unpleasant, and Renji seemed to sense his acceptance, starting to push another finger in, stretching him.

Byakuya furrowed his brow, tensing slightly in discomfort, but Renji's other hand was soothingly rubbing his thigh so he leant back, closing his eyes. Renji's mouth released his erection, kissing up his chest before he came to rest leaning over Byakuya, hand still busy, scissoring slightly to stretch him. "It's gonna feel so good, I promise," Renji whispered, kissing him. Byakuya threw himself into the kiss, tasting himself on Renji as their tongues met. Then suddenly Renji's fingers pushed deeper and there was a jolt of pleasure running through Byakuya. He moaned, opening his legs further and pushing back to feel it again. "Just like that," Renji growled. "Again," Byakuya demanded.

Renji complied, hooking his fingers and fingering the noble deftly. The result was a beautiful thing to watch, Byakuya's mouth open, head thrown back in pleasure as he fucked himself on Renji's fingers. The redhead added a third finger and pumped a few times before retrieving the oil once again, but the older man took the bottle. He slicked up Renji's erection thoroughly. Almost too thoroughly, Renji thought, bucking into his touch.

"Face first into the tatami, wasn't it?" Byakuya said, quirking an eyebrow and getting onto his hands and knees. A growl bubbled up in Renji's throat as he knelt behind Byakuya, pushing him down with one hand between the shoulder blades. Guiding his erection to the noble's entrance he eased in just the head then waited, breathing heavy and moaning at how tight Byakuya was.

"Renji," Byakuya said, and that was enough to convey how much he wanted it. Renji pushed forward, easing himself in to the hilt with a groan. Byakuya panted, face in his pillows, feeling Renji's thighs flush against the backs of his own. "God you feel amazing," Renji breathed, pulling out slightly and then thrusting back in. Byakuya scrabbled for purchase, gripping the sheets as he tried to relax and process all the sensations.

"Move, Renji," he whispered after a moment. Then he felt Renji's hands gripping his hips, guiding him back onto his cock and the younger man began to roll his hips rhythmically. Byakuya moaned as Renji changed his angle, hitting that spot inside him again. He reached back and pulled Renji closer to him, chest to his back, those strong arms braced around his head, tattoos snaking around his peripheral vision, Renji's hair tickling his back and shoulders. The redhead bit down on his neck, hard, sucking slightly and Byakuya moaned, twisting to give him more room.

"God Byakuya, I want to see your face," Renji moaned, wrapping an arm around Byakuya and maneuvering them until Byakuya was on his back. He wrapped his thighs around Renji's waist and grabbed Renji's arse with both hands, pulling them as close as possible, watching Renji's eyes as he growled again, expression changing to pure lust. He snapped his hips forwards, setting a fast pace that made Byakuya feel breathless.

"Harder, Renji," Byakuya moaned. It was like fuel on the fire, Renji fiercely thrusting into him, hitting him just right so that sparks flew up Byakuya's spine. He snaked a hand down to wrap around his own throbbing erection, Renji watching his face as he came apart.

Byakuya twitched, arching off the bed as he came, Renji following with a few powerful, uneven thrusts. The feeling of being filled was strange but exhilarating. Renji wobbled and dropped onto Byakuya's chest, panting and groaning. "God I love you," Byakuya heard him say.

"I can't feel my legs," he responded, breathless.

"That means I did it right," Renji mumbled.

"I love you, Abarai Renji."

* * *

Renji held the note, a slight blush on his cheeks. He couldn't actually believe that Byakuya had written this note, let alone actually handed it to another human being, entrusting it wouldn't be opened.

He read:

_Abarai Taicho._

_I can still feel your mouth on my neck - there's a mark appearing where you bit me and it pleases me to have this secret reminder of you. Just like the ache I feel from having you inside me. The memory of that pleasure is quite distracting even as I sit here at my desk._

_Renji. Do it again tonight._

The redhead was suddenly reminded of Matsumoto's comment all those weeks ago about messengers carrying love letters between the two divisions. He grinned. It has all worked out for the best in the end, he realised.

-Owari


End file.
